Love From That Past
by Total Blah
Summary: Yami and Yugi are two separate people who are having wierd dreams about each other. They meet up and get into a relationship...will the relationship work out?! Yami/Yugi
1. Prologue

************** Prologue: **************  
  
~Yugi~  
  
Lately.I've been having these weird dreams. actually; they are more like visions.of maybe a past life or something.  
  
~Yami~  
  
.They all start the same way.in a large palace.in Egypt I think.There is always only the same two people in the dream.. One is me, I know that for sure.but the other.  
  
~Yugi~  
  
.He looks just like me! But there are a few differences of course. His height, his hair, his eye color, evens his attitude. But yet.I know their souls are exactly the same. They talk about life; love.. But then the other boy does something strange and unexplainable; he bends over.  
  
~Yami~  
  
.and I kiss the look alike of me! Right on the lips too! I usually wake up right after that..  
  
~Yugi~  
  
.But I wake up with my lips tingling! Almost like I really was kissed and it wasn't a dream at all. I also get these feelings.  
  
~Yami~  
  
.Strange feelings.from a different part of my soul..Confusion, love, disbelief.; like what I feel only different.. But who is this other part of my soul??  
  
~Yugi~  
  
.I feel complete now that it's there. But who is it? That is my question I cannot answer. It feels familiar.like an old friend or lover.but I cannot recognize who it really is.  
  
~Yami~  
  
.I want to see you.see if you're getting the same visions.if you are, maybe they can happen again? If we did love each other in the past.maybe we'll love again?  
  
~Yugi~  
  
.If you're out there somewhere; please find me.come to me.maybe fate is giving us another chance at love.  
  
~Yami~  
  
.I will find you.whoever you are.you'll be mine once again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bianca: What a weird prologue! It'll make sense later on though! Basically a Yami/Yugi ficcie. Other pairings will include: Blanche/Jonouchi Seto/Shizuka Ryou/Bakura Honda/Miho Anzu/who would want to go out with her???  
  
Anzu: You said there will be some moments between me and Yami!!!  
  
Bianca: I told you already this is Yami/Yugi!!! But yes at the party at Jou's house you will try something with Yami.  
  
Anzu: Yea!  
  
Bianca: leading to a let down and some Yugi angst! Heeheeheeheehee R&R 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I woke up on Thursday morning, like usual, and thought about the weird dream I just had. Like usual, it starts off in a palace in Egypt with me and a taller version of me. And as always, we kiss, except this time it was like *really* passionate!  
  
~DREAM~  
  
Everything is going perfect as he leads me over to his large gold sheeted bed. We were still kissing and had to break free for air. After that. clothes go flying.you can imagine what we're doing. anyways, we do it.then we fall asleep. I'm having a beautiful dream about my Koi when suddenly I hear footsteps from the balcony. I try to get up but my Koi stops me. He tells me to stay where I am and the glass breaks when the intruder comes into the bedroom. I get another sweet passionate kiss.for the last time.before he says to me to wait in the next life for him. After that.he gets stabbed!  
  
~END OF DREAM~  
  
I woke up drenched in sweat and crying for the older boy. Why did he have to die and suffer like that? Then I get those strange feelings again. Damn I hate when this happens.  
  
I head off for school and rush past the gates thankful that there were no bullies waiting for me there. I sit in my usual seat; alone next to the window in the very back, far away from everyone else so they can make fun of me without having me to hear what they are saying. The teacher just entered, calling for attention and saying that there is a new student by the name of 'Yami Whitewood' from America. The boy came in and stood in front of the class, head bowed and arms crossed over his chest. He looked familiar. 'It can't be.him!'  
  
~YAMI~  
  
.It was him! I lifted my head to see the boy from my dreams sitting alone in the very back of the room near a window; he was staring at me with total disbelief in his large violet eyes. 'Looks like he's been having the dreams as well' I concluded, walking to the back of the class and sitting next to him. The boy's eyes widened, "Y-you're sitting next to *me*?" he asked. "Yeah; why not?" I replied. He looked down, "I-I don't mid it's just that.*nobody* ever sits next to me.I was just s-surprised that's all" he explained, not looking up. "Why doesn't anyone sit next to you?" I grinned; "are all your friends in a different class than you or something?" I questioned. He turned away from me and hid his face with a book. I heard a sniffle and turned him around; his eyes were filled with tears and he answered me, "I-I don't have any friends! I never had any! Nobody wants to be my friend so please don't ask me anything more on the subject!" he looked out the window, turning from me completely and I watched in the reflection as tears made sad patterns all over his face. ] 'Why am I such an idiot?!'  
  
~YUGI~  
  
'That idiot! He just had to mention friends didn't he?! Oh well, I guess he didn't no any better since he's new here so I cannot stay mad at him' Yugi sat back in his chair, the dismissal bell was going to ring any second. I put stacked my books onto my desk and sighed, 'I hate my life. It's always so lonely. I wish I had someone.' Something just hit me on the forehead. It was a paper ball. I looked up to where laughter was coming from, 'Jonouchi and Honda.I should've known they do this to me.they dl it every day after all.' I thought as I threw the paper ball away. I felt a pair of eyes on me, "what?!" I snapped at Yami who's crimson orbs were glued to me. "N-nothing. I was just wondering what your name was. You never told me" he answered quickly. "You never asked.I'm Yugi.Yugi Muto."  
  
~YAMI~  
  
'Yugi.a beautiful name for such a beautiful person - what the hell am I thinking?! I'm a guy and he's a guy.even if he is a really cute guy -ACK! There is no way in Hades that IO am admitting that I would like a guy.even if it is Yugi.I'm NOT GAY!' The small boy smiled at me before bending down t tie his loose shoelace. 'Ok, I'm gay.I like a guy.I like Yugi.you caught me.!'  
  
The dismissal bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. I watch Yugi walk out of the classroom and decided to ask him if he wanted to walk home with me. He rushed out of the school and just when I was about to cal his name, three seniors grabbed him by his spiky hair and nailed him to the ground. "Yugi!" I yelled but wasn't heard.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
'DAMN! I thought I had gotten out earlier than them! Better prepare for another beating!' I thought as upperclassman Binzo and his two side- kicks Kyle and Vincent slammed me onto the ground. I winced as Binzo slapped me across the face then started laughing. "Where's the money Muto?" he asked, scowling down at me. I shook with fear, "I-I don't h-have it Binzo. F-five thousand yen will take me a w-while to get" I explained. "SHUT UP! We told you to have it *today*!" Vincent snapped, kicking him in the ribs. I cried out in pain and Binzo lifted me up again, "you've earned a punishment shrimp!" he yelled, punching me in the jaw. "P-please.I'll have it s-soon!" I pleaded, trying to make them stop but they wouldn't give in. "We told you to shut up!" Kyle sneered; kneeing me in the stomach and making me fall over in pain. "YUGI!" a voice yelled from by the school entrance.  
  
Yami came running over to where me and the three seniors where. He punched them all down then scooped me and carried me home. I was so bruised and tired that I passed out in his arms. 


	3. CHapter two

Bianca: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh blahdy, blahdy blah! Just read!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~Yami~  
  
I carried Yugi all the way to my apartment. I was passing the living room and kitchen when I heard a female voice coming from a nearby room; a shrill cry and a happy laugh. "Oh Jou I'd love to!" was all he heard. I walked over to the room and saw my older sister, Blanche, sitting on the neon blue bedspread with the hung up phone next to her. She grinned at me and stood up. "Hey" she greeted. She noticed Yugi in my arms and gasped, "What happened?" she asked, taking him out of my hands and placing him atop her bed. "He was beaten up by some bullies right after school.I kinda came a little too late to stop them from doing any damage." I explained. She just nodded and began searching and feeling the little teenager's body for bruises or other wounds, "a few bad bruises and some deep cuts.nothing too serious.should be easy to clean up" she informed after performing her checkup. "I'll get the first aid kit" I volunteered, rushing out of the room.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I woke up when something warm pressed on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar woman staring down at me, her red eyes full of concern. She smiled at me after noticing I had come around. "I'm glad you're alright Yugi. You had a few nasty wounds but I cleaned them up for you. My name is Blanche by the way" she told me. I blushed and tried to get up but she pushed me back down, "You have to rest now. In fact I think you should stay here for the night so you can heal up quicker, understood?" I nodded and gave her the number to the game shop. She quickly phoned my grandpa and told him of the situation. He said yes but I had to go to school the next day. "Thank you so much.for treating my wounds and all.I don't know how to repay you." She smiled again and pulled the blue comforter up to my chin, "shhh. just rest now.forget about everything.just rest." she said as she hummed a sweet tune to make me fall asleep. It was working and I was just about to let sleep claim me when the door burst open. I cried out in surprise and grabbed onto Blanche, pressing my head against her stomach. "God Dammit Yami.could you at least knock before barging in like that?" Blanche chided as she combed my hair with her hand and I felt myself blushing again under the touch. I perked my head up to see if it was really Yami and sure enough, there he was, standing in the doorway still wearing his school uniform. "Yami, brother, Yugi is going to stay the nigh here is that alright?"  
~YAMI~  
  
I could feel myself blushing no matter how hard I tried not to, "S- stay here? Here as in*our* apartment.?" I asked dumbly. Blanche rolled her eyes and shook her head causing her short glossy black curls to go flying all over her face, "what other *here* would I be talking about lil brother?" she teased, "I phoned his grandfather who said it would be alright for him to stay the night" she explained. My eyes widened, "Wha?!" 'Man they are going to think I'm an idiot but still.Yugi staying the night at my house?!' "Where will he sleep?" I asked. She just shrugged, "Probably in your room since you're his friend and all." "*My* room.?" I squeaked. She raised an eyebrow, "yes *your* room Yami. What has gotten into you I mean ever since he got here you has been acting all skittish!" ".Blanche I thought you were making something special for dinner." I started. Blanche placed Yugi down and hopped off the bed, "how could I forget?! Stupid me.I'll be in the kitchen!" she informed before exiting. 'For some reason if you mention cooking something.she'll leave you alone and go cook something.I have to remember that for next time!' I thought as I walked over to the bed. Yugi propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me as I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Thank you for saving me from those bullies.it would've been better if you hadn't though." He said. "What.? Why would it have been better if you had gotten even more hurt?" I questioned. "I'm used to it by now so I don't really mind the pain. I-it's just that now they'll be after you too. They'll try to beat you up and I won't be able to take it because it's my entire fault!" Yugi cried. My heart almost tore when he started crying.especially since he was crying for me. 'Why is he so concerned about me?' I asked myself. He curled himself into a tight ball, still sitting up, and cried quietly. I did the only thing I could to comfort him; pulled him into a protective hug and rocked him back and forth, "You don't need to worry about me little Yugi. I can take care of myself fine. I was just scared that you would've gotten more hurt than you already are. You're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He still was crying and I had no idea what to do. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to talk to him about. I wanted badly for him to stop crying, it ripped my heart apart. He was too innocent and pure to carry any burdens! So I just rocked him back and forth, petting his hair like Blanche had did, which seemed to calm him down. After a few minutes he pulled away and stared at me with those big, beautiful amethyst orbs. "Y-Yami." he whispered; inching closer to me. My eyes locked with Yugi's and I moved closer to him as well. I cupped his small face in my hands and brought it level with my own. I gave him a feather-light kiss on the lips and could hear his heart start to beat faster. Smirking, I deepened this kiss and pressed his small body against my own. I could feel Yugi's heart about to explode and just when I was about to take it to an even *higher* level, I heard Blanche's voice from downstairs. "YAMI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FOR DINNER ALREADY!" she yelled. I reluctantly broke the kiss and helped Yugi get downstairs. 


	4. Chapter three

Bianca: Just a note saying that there will *not* be any lemon. I cannot write lemon so sorry! They'll be some Yami/Yugi ness for sure though.after all.they will be in the same bedroom!!! R&R  
  
{{Blah}} Yami to Yugi {Blah} Yugi to Yami  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I finished eating dinner about an hour ago. I don't know what Blanche called what she made but it was really yummy. I'm still reflecting upon what happened before dinner with that whole kiss thing with Yami. I liked it but.Oh I'm just not sure right now. It's already almost nine. I'm sitting on the edge of Yami's bed wearing an old baggy shirt of his as a pajama. He looked around the room until something caught his eye. It was a gold pyramid shaped pendant on a thick chain on Yami's desk. "Neat.! It looks like the puzzle Grandpa gave me when he returned from Egypt!" I said aloud. ".It's called the Millennium Puzzle. Blanche gave it to me last year on my sixteenth birthday. That was when I started having the dreams." My eyes widened, "I have one too, see" I explained, taking my own pyramid pendant out of my backpack and holding it out for him to see. "Do you have strange dreams as well?" he questioned, picking up his puzzle. I nodded, "They're in ancient Egypt right? W-with you.and m-me..." He nodded as I stopped and looked at the puzzle, "I wonder why there are two." I put mine on and Yami did the same. Immediately, I felt a surge of feelings pass through my mind that didn't even belong to me. {What the heck?} A feeling of shock passed through me, {{Holy shit I just heard Yugi but his lips weren't moving!}} {Yami?!} {{AHHH There it is again!}} I looked at the puzzle and then realization dawned on me {we can talk to each other through our minds with these necklaces on!} {{Yugi.? It that really you speaking or am I just going completely crazy?}} {It's me.for real. Like I said moments ago; we can talk to each other through the power of this puzzle! We can even feel the emotions the other is feeling}  
  
~YAMI~  
  
{{WHOA!}} {You said it} I couldn't believe this was happening. I was actually talking to Yugi through my *mind*. "Yami, lights out bro!" I heard from across the hall. "Gotcha!" I yelled back walking over to my bed where Yugi was already laying down. I flicked the lights off and crawled under the covers. I felt Yugi shiver from right next to me, "what's the matter?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes illuminating his face, "I-I don't like the d- dark" he confessed. I smiled down at him and protectively wrapped him in my arms. He didn't object; only sought comfort in them as he snuggled up against me. {{He's so adorable}} {I heard that} I blushed, thankful it was dark so he couldn't see it, {{Well it's the *truth*}}  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I cannot believe that I'm actually in the arms of Yami. in the same *bed*. I like the secure feeling I get when I'm around him.like I'm safe and loved forever. I'm still not sure if this is right or not though.we only met today.Oh what the hell it's just one night right?! We aren't exactly in a *relationship* or anything right?! RIGHT.?! Whatever.. I shivered; it was really cold in Yami's room. The taller boy pulled me even closer and nuzzled my hair, making my heart beat extremely fast. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.' 


	5. chapter four

Bianca: Lucia's ion this chapter!!! Yeah! R&R  
  
Lucia: FINALLY  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~BLANCHE~  
  
I called Kaiba Corp the next Thursday after school to tell my best friend, Lucia about the party at Jonouchi's. "Kaiba Corp, this is Kaiba" said the voice of Seto Kaiba on the other end. I rolled my eyes, "No shit it is Sherlock." "What did you say?!" Kaiba responded. "I.said is Lucia there?" I heard some noise on the other end and then my friend's voice. "Seto, you have some caramel on your nose.let me get it off for you." My eyes widened, "that won't be necessary Lucia! Use a napkin not your mouth!" "Shut up!" Seto yelled. "Gimme the phone Hun, it's for me." "Make it snappy I might have an important call coming in!" "Yes boss." I heard the phone transfer and then Lucia's usual perky voice, "Hey homie what's up?!" she asked. "Nothing too much... I had one of Yami's friends sleep over the other night.the poor kid was beaten up by some other seniors." "Who was the he?" she asked in a serious tone. I scratched my head, trying to remember the boy's name, "oh yeah, a Yugi Muto. I never saw him before until yesterday; do you know him?" "Yugi Muto.? I've seen him around. We aren't tight or anything but we talk sometimes" she replied casually. From the background I heard Seto yell something and then Lucia apologized, "Yugi is Seto's arch-rival.just to give you a heads up and all" she explained. "O.kay.what does that have to do with me and Yami?" "Hmmmm, you know I'm really not sure. How is Yami doing anyway? Haven't talked to him in a while." "He's doing alright. I think he likes Yugi though." She paused, "I thought he was attracted to girls?" she stated. "Apparently not. Oh well. Anyways to the reason I called you.did Jou call you and tell you about the party at his house this weekend? It sounds like a total blast!" "Yup.I'm trying to talk Seto in to going but he's a tough cookie to crack. I'll make him go though. Any party in Jonouchi's would be a hell of a lot too fun to pass up!" "Well I have to go. See you at the party.hey it's the day after tomorrow! See you then!" "Yeah Ciao!" she hung up the phone and I did the same. I hoped she was going to come.I'd feel kinda alone without her there. She was my best friend.!  
  
~LUCIA~  
  
I hung up the phone and turned around. "What did *she* want?" Kaiba asked roughly. I turned to my boyfriend, "to see if we were going to the party tomorrow! We are right?!" I questioned, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and pulled me into his strong arms; I knew I had won and that we were going to go. I leaned back against him and looked up into his ice-blue eyes which seemed welcoming to only me alone. "If you really want to then we'll go. I like it when I make you happy" he replied giving me a peck on the lips and making shivers go down my spine. "Thanks Seto" I said sincerely. I pulled his head level with mine and brought him into a fiery kiss. 'Now that's what I'm talkin' bout!'  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I let Yami walk me home since he begged me to. We had gotten really close and had kissed twice since that night I stayed at his house after I got beaten up. That was when he asked if I was going to Jonouchi's party the next day. "He's having a party this weekend? I wasn't invited. I'm never invited to parties held by students" I explained. "Well I'll take you then. It'll be more fun with one of my *closer* friends there" Yami said, winking at me. I flushed and smiled at him. We arrived at the game shop and he told me he'd come by around twelve so I could go to his house for a while before the party. I agreed and we said our goodbyes. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!  
  
The next morning, at exactly twelve, Yami came to take me to his house. I wore a brand new black shirt with blue leather jacket, and new black pants along with the Millennium Puzzle. I was disappointed that Yami didn't wear his puzzle and felt kind of stupid being the only one wearing it. I was surprised that he was wearing almost the same exact thing as me though. We didn't talk much. He tried to start a small conversation but I was too busy thinking about the dream I had last night.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
Yugi ran down the palace halls, crying hard. He had just witnessed his love, the Pharaoh, *his* Yami, kissing the servant girl Anzu.and *enjoying* it too! He couldn't believe it.after all they had been through.after Yami promising him that nobody would ever replace him.he goes and kisses *her*! She wasn't even pretty! She was a servant! "Yugi.!" a voice called. The small boy turned; it was the Pharaoh. Yugi bowed slightly in respect; his eyes growing cold. "Yugi.why are you mad at me?" Yami asked. Yugi growled under his breath, 'as if *he* doesn't know.does he think I'm stupid or something? Ugh he can make me so angry!' Yami's eyes saddened, "Koi. what did I do wrong?" he questioned trying to make eye contact but I wouldn't allow it. "As if *you* don't know. Maybe you are just as stupid as the villagers say..If you really *don't* know what you did wrong; maybe you should as that servant girl Anzu!" the smaller boy snarled. "But Yugi.my Koi." Yugi's eyes flashed dangerously, "don't *Koi* me *Pharaoh*" I shouted. He lowered his head; "Yugi if you give me a minute and let me explain." he started. I cut him off, "*explain*? I don't need you to *explain* Yami! I know perfectly well what you two did. You kissed her Yami.*Frenched* her no less!" "That doesn't mean I love her!" he protested. "Well in the village *I* come from just a polite kiss on the hand.means loving devotion. Can you even *guess* what *Frenching* means? Hmmm.? Well I'll tell you since you probably don't. It means you're willing to give your life for them.that you belong to each other and nobody else. So I'm sorry I just cannot believe that you can just go French that servant girl and say you did for no reason and felt nothing!" "But I didn't feel anything! I didn't even kiss her.she kissed me!" the Pharaoh argued, growing angry. "FORGET IT! I've had enough of your lying with me! I gave you a chance Yami. I thought I would be happy and UN-heartbroken with you honestly I did. You've already hurt me in the past and this is the last straw!" "But Yugi.what do you mean?" The small boy scowled, "I mean that I'm leaving. I'll be gone by morning" he replied. "*Gone*.? But Yugi.you're my Koi.My Aibou.I cannot live without you!" pleaded the Pharaoh. "Well you should've realized *that* before you kissed another person!" Yugi spat before turning on his heal to leave. "Well before you go then." Yami pulled him into a harsh bruising kiss. Yugi struggled to free himself from the arms wrapped around him but they were too strong. So instead he slapped the other boy across the face and ran off when he let go. "You stay away from me Yami!" were his last words.  
  
~END OF DREAM~  
  
I shook my head, 'but that happened in the past. Yami wouldn't hurt me like that.would he?' I decided the answer to that was no. Yami loved me.he told me so the morning after I stayed over his house through our mental link with the puzzle. "Yugi what's wrong? You seem kind of distant." Yami said, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head, "just thinking that's all. I had another weird dream last night, which is all" I told him truthfully. "What of?" he questioned, locking his eyes with mine. I thought a moment trying to collect all the pieces of the dream together since they were slipping away slowly, "Well you know that Anzu girl from school?" "Uh huh.I don't like her that much. She talks about friends like 24/7 it is very agitating! What does she have to do with the dream?" "Well.uh.er.you made out with her." Large eyes were the response, "I did what?!" "You made out, frenched, whatever you want to call it, and you did it. Anyways I catch you and then we get into an argument and I leave the palace. It was sad." He embraced me in a warm hug and I closed my eyes, getting lost in the warmth and secure feelings. He kissed me next, making my head spin as I savored the sweet taste of his spicy flavored lips. We broke apart and he knelt down beside me, "I would never do anything like that.I love you far too much!" I smiled and held his hand as we continued to walk down the street! 


	6. Chapter Five

Bianca: Thanks for the reviews!!! That means that what I'm writing is actually *good!* The couples are different now: Yami/Yugi Blanche(me)/Jonouchi Honda/Shizuka Seto/Lucia Anzu/X_X Ryou/Bakura (Bakura is actually Dark Bakura for short!!)  
  
Yugi: Anzu doesn't kiss my Yami does she??!! ::hugs Yami protectively::  
  
Bianca: Ummm. ::walks away whistling::  
  
Anzu: ::laughs evilly::  
  
Yami: :: huggling Yugi:: Bitch.not in this chappie though!!  
  
Anzu: ::laughs evilly again::  
  
Everyone else: sweat-drops  
  
Lucia: That is freaky! Anzu fans might not want to read this story! Or any other of Angel Divinity's stories!!  
  
Divinity: Why do you use *my* name in your code name thingy?  
  
Bianca: ::shrugs:: I thought it up remember? *Angel Divinity* is my penname thingy, Bianca is my real name, and Blanche is my Anime self!! ^.~  
  
Everyone except Bianca: you need a life!  
  
Bianca: U_U I know. Anywhoo. There will be a *BIG* thing going on between Lucia and Seto by the way! Maybe not in this chappie but pretty soon! Like maybe next chappie??  
  
Lucia: ::holds up a large emerald engagement ring:: I'm not going to tell any of you what's going on though ^_^  
  
Yugi: you're such a spoiler! _  
  
Yami: dumb ass! Lucia you just basically told them all!  
  
Seto: It was supposed to be a *secret*!!!  
  
Lucia: ^_^ whoops!!  
  
Yugi: Ok, ok will you stop fooling around?! And read the story.BY JOVE READ THE FRIGGIN STORY!!! _  
  
Bianca: ::sweat-drops:: why does Yugi like saying 'by Jove' so much?? Whatever! ^.~  
  
Lucia: ::smooches Seto:: Yea R&R and I'll invite you to my wedding!! Heehee ^_^  
  
Seto: ugh.it's a private wedding remember??  
  
Lucia: NOT ANYMORE!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^___^  
  
Everyone else: ::sweat-drops:: O_____O;;  
  
Seto: -___- ;; **********************************************************************  
  
Symbol Guide: {{Yami to Yugi}} {Yugi to Yami} *stressed words* 'Thoughts' "Spoken" [[[Author Notes or just plane doodads written by me]]]  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I'm getting dressed for the party now. It's about seven and the party starts at nine. I know it takes me like *forever* to get ready but if everyone else had hair like mine it would take *them* just as long! - Yugi just walked out of the bathroom after getting changed.I think my eyes are popping out of my head. 'Oh Gods.He looks *so* good in leather!' I thought as I turned away from him to finish gelling the last of my long blonde bangs. "Hey Yami.do you think Jonouchi will get mad that I'm coming to his party when he didn't invite me?" Yugi asked timidly, sitting on the black covered bed. I looked at him and felt my cheeks reddening, "well he might but he sure as hell won't say anything about it" I told him truthfully. "Why not.?" He questioned. "Well because Blanche is there and he always likes making a good impression on her and he knows she would beat the living shit out of him if you said something.so would I" I explained, putting the hair goop away.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
Jonouchi's house was crowded when Yami and I arrived at nine-thirty. The blonde boy greeted Yami happily and looked at me questionably but that was thankfully all. I saw a lot of familiar faces, Honda Hiroto, Jou's best friend, Shizuka, Jou's sister, Blanche, Lucia,.Seto...Anzu. Most the people I was happy to see. Once Blanche spotted me, she raced over, picked me up, and brought me over to her gang of girls. I saw Yami standing there looking really pissed off when she took me away.  
  
"Awww what a cutie!" Shizuka exclaimed ruffling my hair. Blanche smiled, gripping my shoulders, "isn't he just *so* Kawaii?! I swear I'm going to eat him up one day!" she exclaimed, giving me little kisses on the cheek. I blushed and the older girls giggled, each taking turns to hold, hug, and kiss me. I looked over at Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, and Seto; each of whom looked very angry at both their girlfriends and/or me. It was a good thing none of the girls were looking at Yami either; the glare he was shooting at them surely would have killed one of them! "Heh, heh; Yugi where have you been all my life.?!" Lucia joked. Avril giggled again and started tickling me, "can I take you home?" she asked. I blushed in answer and looked at the floor. Suddenly the doors burst open and Seto Kaiba's younger brother came walking in. "Little man.!" Lucia laughed, dragging Mokuba over to the girls. All the eighteen-year-old girls giggled and "awwed" at the younger Kaiba. "Ladies, Ladies; there is plenty of Mokuba to go around!" Mokuba assured Lucia, Shizuka, Blanche, Ashleigh, Avril and Mayella Oh. [Ashleigh, Avril, & Mayella are Original Characters based on my best friends Ashley, Amanda, and Marlo!!!] "What a little pimp!! He's so adorable!" Mayella squealed, giving the boy a quick hug. "Man; You and Yugi sure are raking in us ladies.what the charmers!" Ashleigh exclaimed, ruffling my hair. Blanche picked me up and kissed my cheek again, making me turn beat red; 'guess I know who's my favorite along with Lucia!' ; "You gotta hang around with us more often you two." She said. Mokuba nudged my elbow from his place in Lucia's arms; "C'mon Yugi flirt with them!" he chided. "Wha - what.?!" I stuttered. He grinned, "*flirt* with them!" he repeated. I glanced over at Yami and the other boys; who were all seething right now, "I-I-I-I.d-don't think me c-can" I admitted. "Fine; suite yourself; I'll charm these ladies if you won't!"  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I watched my sister, Jou's sister, Lucia, Ashleigh, Avril, and Mayella with hatred as the flirted with *my* little Yugi. The little one was redder than his own hair highlights if that was even possible; yet he was powerless to anything. Mokuba's arrival didn't make it any better either. He was trying to get Yugi to act *pimp* while he flirted with the other girls. M-Mokuba.?" Seto growled, stomping over to retrieve his ten-year-old brother. Jonouchi got a good laugh at that until he saw his girlfriend (Blanche,) Mayella, Shizuka, and Avril spin around a blindfolded Yugi. Once done spinning, Blanche grabbed the small boy and kissed him on the lips. The little teen blushed and licked his lips, "T-that was B-Blanche" he stated simply. He took off the blindfold to see if he was right and giggled when he saw he was, "Yeah I win!" "Why that little..*Blanche*.!" Jonouchi yelled, running over to her. I had to laugh at that. I guess it wasn't Yugi's fault he was so damn irresistible right? 'I'm not mad.not mad.just letting him enjoy the attention he deserves.although it would be better if *I* was kissing him or vice versa.I'm defiantly *not* mad!...Ok I'm mad.But it is so unfair that *they* can hug and kiss him and *I*, the one who is obsessive over him cannot!!!! I'll have to make it up to him later tonight.'  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi slipped away from the group of girls. He came running over to me, and sat on top of my lap since I was on a one seated couch. I felt my self let out a groan under the pleasurable pressure and Yugi jumped off me. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you!" he apologized, thinking it had bean a groan of pain, not pleasure. I smiled and pulled him back on my lap, "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong" I assured him. He giggled and wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. I accidentally let a moan escape my mouth under the pleasurable pressure. Yugi jumped off my lap. "I-I'm sorry Yami.I didn't mean to hurt you!" he apologized. Thinking it had been a moan of pain. I smiled an pulled him up on my lap again, "s' alright" He giggled and moved around a little bit more and I groaned, 'this it torture!' I thought. Yugi finally settled right in the crook of my arms and looked up at me with big shiny eyes. "Is this spot taken?" he jokingly asked. I laughed and stroked his hair, "not anymore" 


	7. Chapter Six

Lucia: Yeah were on a role!  
  
Bianca: Tis true, thou art finathally getting the story updated again.  
  
Lucia: o__O;; Tis? Thou Art? Finathally? What the hell??  
  
Bianca: Ye Olde English in this joint.  
  
Jonouchi: Who's gotta joint?  
  
Bianca: Nobody it's just a figure of speech.  
  
Jonouchi: Damn I was up for a good smoke too.  
  
Bianca: Why are you even here Jou? It's usually only Yami & Yugi driving me crazy me.Sometimes Bakura and:: shudders:: Anzu:: shudders again:: .but never you.  
  
Jonouchi: You don't enjoy my presence?! ;__;  
  
Yami/Yugi/Bakura/Anzu: I drive you crazy?! ;__;  
  
Bianca: O_O NO! Well Anzu you drive me up the wall and down the sewer but I love all you guys!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Bakura: ^____^  
  
Anzu: ;__; I think I'll leave.I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
Bakura: then why the hell do you ever come here? None of us sure as hell want you!  
  
Jonouchi: TRAMP!  
  
Yugi: YAMI STEALER  
  
Yami: PRUNK!  
  
Lucia: o__O?? Prunk?  
  
Bianca: You have to read chapter two of THE FEMINIZING to get it.  
  
Yami: ::whispers to Lucia definition::  
  
Lucia: heh, heh! So true  
  
Anzu: ::runs out of Bianca's soul room crying:: I'm a ballerina! Not a punk!!  
  
Everyone else: heh, heh! ^_____^ Jonouchi: Yeah Anzu's gone! PARTY IN BIANCA'S SOUL ROOM!!!  
  
::All my Anime friends from Yu-Gi-Oh, Inu-Yasha, Trigun, Sailor Moon, Revolutionary Girl Ulna, and Card Captor Sakura enter room::  
  
Bianca: ::glomps shippo::  
  
Lucia: ::Glomps Mokuba:: Little MAN!  
  
Seto: ::growls:: MOKUBA GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!  
  
Mokuba: pimps get all the fun!!!!  
  
Yami: ::huggles Yugi:: cuddly!  
  
Yugi: ::starts kissing Yami:: yummy!  
  
Bianca: U__U. By the way.I know I said that Ryou and Dark Bakura were going to be together but I lied.maybe in my sequel to 'A special Valentine'! Ryou is with Avril and Dark Bakura(Bakura for short) is with Ashleigh.  
  
Lucia: Also people that hate Yami/Anzu-ness shouldn't read this chappie. Actually I don't even know why Bianca wrote it; she hates that couple!  
  
Bianca: I needed a way to get some Yugi angst and this seemed the best way to do it!! R&R ^.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
GUIDE: {{Yami to Yugi}} {Yugi to Yami} [[[Author notes and Doodads]]] "Spoken" 'Thoughts' *stressed words*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I was half asleep in Yami's arms about a half an hour later until I felt him squirm under me, "what's wrong?" I asked him. "I'm hungry." he lied. I hopped off his lap and we walked over to the snack table. Blanche, Lucia, Avril, Ashleigh, and Mayella had stopped chasing me and went to hang out with their boyfriends. Yami watched how the boys acted towards the girls. Seto was dancing with Lucia.well trying to at least. Jou was half drunk and trying to get Blanche to have a few shots of Godiva chocolate liquor. She finally gave in after a while and had about twenty shots she was mildly drunk and the blonde boy was basically free to do whatever he pleased with her for now. Avril and Ryou were in a serious discussion by the fire, with the white haired boy's arm slinked over her shoulder casually. Bakura and Ashleigh were arguing about something stupid like cards. Bakura let his girlfriend win the fight and they apologized and kissed. I saw Yami take out a small notepad and began jotting things down quickly. I raised an eyebrow and leaned over his shoulder on my tippy, tippy toes to get a glimpse of what was so very important that he needed to write down. Yami shifted positions so I couldn't see the paper though. Then he stuffed it back in his pocket and opened his mouth to say something. Just then Anzu stepped in front of me.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
"Hi Yami!" she said, smiling way too brightly for my liking. I smiled weakly at her then stepped around her to get to Yugi. "Yami wait! I needed to talk to you!" Anzu called out. I turned around and she latched onto my arm, "It's *really* important.We need to be." looks quickly at Yugi, ".alone." she added, hastily moving me away from the smaller boy. I looked at Yugi unsure; but he gave me a supportive smile and shooed me and Anzu away.  
  
She led me around the living room and into a storage closet. I raised an eyebrow, "Anzu.?" I asked cautiously. She silenced me by putting a finger to my mouth and pressed me lightly against the wall. I My eyes widened, "A-Anzu!" I said again with confusion in my voice. She pressed her lips against mine and my mind went blank; 'what the hell?!!'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yami: What the hell?!  
  
Bianca: Should I just leave a cliffhanger until next chappie??!!  
  
Anzu: NO! I wanna see what I do to Yami!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHH *Runs behind Bianca* Please don't let her hurt me!!!  
  
Bianca: Fine, Fine and no cliffhanger! Keep Reading ^.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~NORMAL~  
  
Anzu backed Yami into a nearby wall and kissed him harshly. The teenage boy's eyes widened even more, "Anzu.! What are you doing?!" he asked, gasping for air. She smiled and put a hand on his chest, "taking what is mine!" she whispered hungrily; slipping her hand inside Yami's leather shirt and feeling the well toned stomach underneath it. "But.Anz-zu." "Hush Koi. relax.relax." Yami struggled to free himself but she had a death grip on him. She slowly lowered him to the floor and kissed him passionately.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I walked around Jou's living room; searching for where Yami had gotten to. I spotted Blanche a few feet away, talking to Lucia and decided to ask her. "- So when did he propose?" "Last Saturday at that fancy new Italian Restaurant.Aiello's I think it was called. Anyways it was *so* romantic! After we finished eating he took me to the park and gave me a fortune cookie. Inside was the ring and the fortune said 'will you marry me?'! It was like a dream come true!" I paused, very interested in the conversation, and listened to the next remark; "When will the wedding be?" "In about a month or two. It's going to be held in Atlantis! Seto is actually renting the entire place out for that weekend!" "Wow.Who did Seto choose for his best man?" Lucia paused to think, "I think it was both Yami and Yugi. He's getting along better with Yugi since he met Yami and all." My eyes widened and I knew I had to tell Yami right away. I turned to leave and find him on my own when the two girls spotted me; "Hey Yugi!" Blanche said, walking over to me. I plastered a smile on my face, "Hi. .Congratulations" I added to Lucia. She pouted, "It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess you heard." she stated. "S-sorry I didn't mean to" I apologized. She smiled and ruffled my hair, "S' okay! Better tell Yami then now. Have you seen him?" I lowered my head, "I was hoping you guys knew where he was. He's been missing for like ten minutes now" I explained. "Well let's start looking for him. We should be going soon; you're still staying over tonight right Yugi?" Blanche asked. I nodded timidly and Lucia wiggled her eyebrows at me as we walked down the hallways.  
  
About five minutes later and there was still no sign of Yami. We stopped outside the last door we hadn't checked. It was a storage closet. Lucia snorted, "now what would he be doing in here?" she mused, jiggling the handle slightly. There was a soft moan heard from inside the closet and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. And sure enough; the worst greeted me.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
The door to the closet Anzu had taken me to slowly open. I tried to push Anzu off me but she still held onto me tight. The door fully opened to reveal Blanche, Lucia,.and Yugi..Their eyes all widened at the sight of me underneath Anzu and Yugi let out a small cry before turning and running away. Blanche and Lucia just stood there gaping at the sight. I cursed myself and pushed Anzu off and into the wall; thankful they had come before Anzu had stripped him. He stepped closer but the two older girls backed away; their shocked faces turning into looks of disgust. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on my right cheek. I looked up into Blanche's red eyes that were burning dangerously with rage. "I cannot believe this!" she said before slapping me again. Lucia made the next move by kicking me in the shin and causing me to fall over again. "What the fuck!" I yelled at her, rubbing my sore shin. Lucia scowled, "I cannot believe you did this to Yugi! After telling him how much you loved him and everything you go and try fucking this little tramp!" she hollered. "I didn't try fucking anyone! She led me over here! I couldn't stop her!" Blanche rolled her eyes and kicked me right in the stomach with the back of her sharp healed shoe, "Then why didn't you stop her? If you truly loved Yugi you would have stopped her!" she said. I lowered my head, she was right. But that didn't mean I didn't love Yugi, "Please Blanche; you've got to believe me!" I let unwanted tears roll down my face as I stood up. I saw her eyes soften slightly. "I-I guess I believe you then if you swear you didn't do it. G-go and find Yugi and take him back to the apartment! We'll take care of Anzu." I nodded and rushed passed the two girls, searching everywhere for my little angel. 'Please be able to forgive me!'  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I ran out of Jonouchi's house as fast as I could. I ran into the park and broke down crying behind some apple trees. I don't know how long I was there but I remember falling asleep because I was crying so hard it wore me out. I *do* remember someone picking me up and carrying me somewhere though.  
  
I woke up in a bedroom. It wasn't wine; it was Yami's. The taller boy was lying down next to me, asleep with both arms wrapped around me protectively. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered what I saw him doing with Anzu the other night. He tried to wiggle out of Yami's embrace but couldn't. Yami opened his eyes and stared at me. I couldn't help myself and started crying. "Shh Yugi.it's alright." Yami whispered. I sniffled again and finally broke free of his arms, tumbling off the bed and running into a corner of the room. Yami got up and crouched down beside me, "what's the matter?" he asked. My eyes widened, "what's the matter? *What's the mater*?! I'll tell you what the matter is! I just don't feel comfortable in the arms of someone who said they loved me before they went to go have sex with someone else! *That* is what's the matter!" I screamed. Yami looked hurt and stared at the ground for a moment; "Yugi you have to listen to me.I didn't try to fuck Anzu honestly. She had led me into that storage room and took advantage of me. I was too shocked to do anything about it." He took one of my hands and kissed it softly; "I would never do that to you. Remember the dream you told me about? I told you I would never do anything like that on purpose!" My eyes flashed at the mere memory of the dream. Then realization dawned on me."the dream was a warning!" I gasped. "What?" "It was a warning that *you* would betray me with Anzu and indeed you have! I should have taken it more seriously but I didn't!" I stood up to leave and ran out of the room. "Yugi wait!" I heard Yami cry. He stopped me at the door, "please don't leave Yugi I didn't want her to do anything! I love you and you only! Please don't be mad at me for something I didn't even try to do!" he cried. "Sorry Yami. I cannot just believe that you let her kiss you and you kiss her and you didn't even like it or feel anything from it. I believe that any sign of affection proves love and the affection you showed proved *lust* for Anzu. I'm leaving!" I said, fighting back tears. "Then before you go; I need to taste you one last time." Yami pulled me into a bruising kiss; his arms constricting almost painfully around me. I bit down on his tongue which had just snuck into my mouth and he pulled away. I glared at him before running out the door, "You stay away from me Yami!" were my last words before I ran out of the apartment building.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yugi: You just delight in torturing me don't you?!  
  
Bianca: No it's not that it's just that you are *so* easy to torture!!  
  
Yugi: =U_U=;; [[[the =s are blushes]]]  
  
Bianca: Well that's it for chappie six and Anzu's *moment* with Yami.  
  
Anzu: ;__;  
  
Yami: ^_^ now I can be with my Aibou!! ::cuddles with Yugi::  
  
Yugi: =^_^= ::kisses Yami::  
  
Bianca: ^.~ KAWAII!! ::Huggles & smooches Yami& Yugi::  
  
Yugi: You won't put me through that much angst will you?? ::puppy eyes::  
  
Yami: of course she won't! ::cuddles with Yugi more::  
  
Yugi: ::cuddles Yami:: =^__^=  
  
Bianca: how can you be so sure??  
  
Yami: ::sennen eye appears::  
  
Bianca: sure enough for me!!!!  
  
Yami: ::lets go of Yugi:: can we stop wasting these good readers' time now so you can keep writing the fic Bianca??!!  
  
Bianca: Sure I'm on a good mood. KEEP READING!!  
  
Yugi: Yes everyone! R&R so Yami and I will make up and make out!!  
  
Yami: ::blushes::  
  
Bianca: ::rolls eyes:: R&R! *PLEASE* I'll give you all lemon cake if you do!!  
  
Yami: No you won't! You cannot write lemon!  
  
Bianca: I could *try* to! So anyways; give me about six new good reviews to boost my spirits and I'll write my very first lemon for this story!  
  
Yugi: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! PLEEEEAAAASSEE!!  
  
Yami/Bianca: ::sweat-drop::  
  
Bianca: an eager lil feller  
  
Yugi: =^_^= pwease review ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
Yami: how can anyone resist that??!! ::huggles Yugi and picks him up:: Please review so Bianca can write her lemon. I'll go and give Yugi some *real* lemon right now though!!  
  
Bianca: ::sweat-drops:: o.kaaay R&R 


	8. Chapter Seven the lemon attempt

Bianca: Hiyeee! I'm not going to do a lot of chatting because I'm trying to get back into my soul room.Yami and Yugi locked me out and for some odd reason I hear moaning and screaming of each other's names (wink; wink) Cannot *imagine* why though!  
  
Bianca: ::looks at reviews from digital computer screen:: I apologize to Moonymph for writing the 'F' word so much and I'll try to tone it down a bit! ^.~  
  
Yug: ::opens door timidly and walks out::  
  
Bianca: Yugi your clothes are on backwards.  
  
Yugi: =^_^= ::walks back into Bianca's soul room and locks the door. Lots of unwanted noise is heard::  
  
Bianca: HEY! GO DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!! EEEEERRRRRRR!! ::Turns to readers:: Can you believe these guys?! I mean honestly; who goes and does *that* in someone else's soul room! Just R&R please!! ^.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Guide:  
  
You know all the symbol thingies right?!  
  
If you don't just look, at last chappie! ^_^ R&R  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
~Yami~  
  
I was laying on my bed, at three-o-clock staring at the patterns on my ceiling when suddenly a wave of emotions washed over me. I knew they had to belong to Yugi and that he must've put the Millennium Puzzle back on after four days of not wearing it. I concentrated extremely hard; trying to figure out what was going on with the little one since there were various feelings flooding through their mental link. The feelings died down a little then burst through again with even greater force. Most of it was sadness and some love. {{Yugi.?!}} I asked through the link. There was shock; {Y-Yami!} came the excited response. {{What's wrong?}} {Nothing.!} -Sigh- {I just cannot sleep well.bad dreams} {{Want to talk about them?}} {NO.! I don't want to talk about them! I don't want to talk to you! So stop listening to my private thoughts!} My eyes saddened as the connection broke and I looked back up at the roof. It was strange. During the past few days after the party Yugi would talk to me like in school and stuff then he would just get in these moods right in the middle of when he's being nice. Maybe he's bipolar. 'Whatever.' I don't know how long I was staring there but I just was. Until I the link opened up again and I heard mumbling from the other side. I concentrated hard to hear what he was saying. {NO..! Yami no.! I'm s-sorry please I-I don't want to be a-alone anymore!} My eyes widened; {{Yugi?}} {Yami is that really you?!} -Pause then anger- {{I thought I told you to leave me alone!} {{B-but Yugi!}} {SHUT UP! JUST GO AWAY} {{Fine I'll leave}} I started to take off the Millennium Puzzle when a wave of panic washed over me. {NO! Don't just leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore! I need you with me again!} 'He's definitely Bipolar or something' I thought as I heard Yugi crying through the mental connection. {{Shh, Shh Yugi; its okay I'm not going anywhere.I wont leave you ever}} I assured him. He didn't stop crying, {I-I don't want to be alone anymore Yami.I don't want to be without you!} I sat up and stared out the open window. Then I lay back down and closed my eyes, {{don't worry. I'll always be here for you. You won't ever be alone as long as I'm around.}} With that said, Yugi seemed to calm down a bit. I could tell he had fallen asleep under the mix of emotions. {{I love you Yugi. Goodnight.}}  
  
~YUGI~  
  
The next morning I woke up not feeling well. I went to school anyways but I tried to remember what had happened the previous night. I remembered Yami talking to me.'Yami.I miss being with you. But I can't be with you.not after what you did with Anzu.' I walked into the school gates, thankful that I missed the bullies, and ran to my locker. I pulled out the necessary books and notebooks then ran to my classroom. I was a few minutes early so I decided to take a walk around the school.  
  
As I was walking down the hallway when I saw Blanche and Jou. I walked over to say hello when I saw Yami approaching from the opposite side of the hallway. He smiled and waved to me but I just scowled and turned around, running back into my classroom.  
  
I was walking out of class after school. I was just about home free when I was pulled once again by the hair behind the bushes by Binzo and Kyle. The other guy wasn't here today so it was just the two of them. "Heh, heh; It looks like you don't have that doppelganger friend around to protect you."  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I was walking outside when I saw that Binzo feller grab Yugi by the hair and drag him into a clump of bushes and started beating him. "Heh, heh; it looks like you don't have that doppelganger friend around to protect you" he laughed, punching Yugi right in the jaw. The small boy winced and I felt my heart rip in half at the sound. I rushed over to help him, and then remembered the dirty looks he kept giving me throughout the day. I decided not to help him. If he were as tough as he claimed he could sit out one more beating right? I walked down the street keeping that in mind. About ten minutes later I came rushing back to the clump of bushes. My eyes narrowed as the boys walked away laughing after done beating Yugi. I leaned over the injured boy and I scooped him up. He cracked open an eye and looked up at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger there to prevent him from speaking. "Hush now. I'm taking you to your house" I explained as I walked towards the game shop.  
  
I brought Yugi up to his room and placed him on the bed gently. I sat down on the bed next to him and he looked at me; "why do keep doing that?" he asked. "Doing what?" I questioned. "Saving me; I told you, you don't have to save me but you don't listen. Do you really care about me that much?" I nodded; "I don't know what would make you think otherwise. I care about you so much my Yugi." "B-but the party.Anzu.you.she.but." he stopped and tears sprang to his eyes; "You were telling the truth!" he whispered. I smiled and looked away; only to hear him whimpering. I turned back around and saw him leaning up eagerly for a kiss. 'Who am I to deny him his love rights?' I though, closing the space between us and kissing him gently. I lowered him back down on the bed and stripped him of his shirt then rid myself of my own. "Like what you see?" Yugi asked temptingly. I growled, "so far" then I began kissing his chest all over; making him shivers and squirms. "Y-Yami.! That tickles!" Yugi giggled as I licked his neck. I brought him into another kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth to taste him once again. 'Just as sweet as I remembered it was' I concluded. I felt my pants tightening and slipped then off quickly, then did the same for Yugi who shivered with anticipation. "You're so beautiful" whispered, kissing him lightly on the stomach. I rolled on top of him and our members touched. I groaned in pleasure and heard Yugi do the same. Suddenly; there was a knock at the door; "Yugi I heard noises is everything okay?" said his grandfather. "I-I'm fine Grandpa! No need to come in I'll be out in a minute!" Yugi yelled. I groaned once more and rolled off of my little love. I pulled my clothes back on and watched Yugi as he did the same. Once finished dressing I gave him another passionate kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow love" I promised, taking my leave. He smiled and waved, watching me from the window of his bedroom as I walked down the street. 'Hopefully we'll be able to do that.and finish it soon!'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bianca: Well there it is! My first attempt at a lemon! I feel like I've lived now!  
  
Yugi: ::walks out of soul room all tousled:: you and me both! Yami is *so* good to me  
  
Bianca: GROSS! ::runs into bathroom and starts puking:: Too much information Yueg!!  
  
Yami: heh, heh!!! Am I really Aibou?!  
  
Yugi: ^___^  
  
Yami: ::cuddles with Yugi:: ^____^  
  
Bianca: Just read and Review please! Just don't flame me at this first attempt at lemon.I mean I did *try* at least. If it sucks I won't ever write it again I promise!! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Bubblegum: Hey it's Bianca but Bubblegum is my new pen name! I'm finally back in my soul room!! YEAH!  
  
Yugi: ;__; she kicked us out when Yami and I were having fun!!! Then she made us *clean* it and wash the sheets!! She's *so* mean to us!!  
  
Bubblegum: Gimme a break! Anywhoo.how was my first lemon attempt??  
  
Yugi: Far from the real thing  
  
Bubblegum: U_U as I suspected. ::starts crying::  
  
Yugi: Oh now your making me feel bad!  
  
Bubblegum: That's the point  
  
Yugi: o_  
  
Bubblegum: heh, heh! Some *nice* people (reviewers) liked my lemon! Thank you and I will write another one!! I know just where to put it too!! ::grins evilly:: Also another little note: If you think we've seen the last of Anzu.you're wrong. DUN DUUN DUUUUUUN!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: ::sweat-drop:: um.r&r  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Symbol guide:  
  
Ugh, do I really need to explain these again?!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
~ANZU~  
  
I stood in the courtyard at lunch hour; 'Where is he? I told him to meet me out here after the bell rang!' I thought, searching the grounds. I saw Yami sitting alone under a tall oak tree and I smiled that Yugi wasn't with him. 'Maybe they're still fighting!" Then I saw the smaller spiky haired boy skip of to Yami and plop down on his lap; planting a kiss on his cheek in the process. 'That is so gross!' I was about to go back inside until I saw who I was waiting for; a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and pale purple eyes walking over to me casually. "Bout time you showed up Marik!" I said, frowning slightly. He glared at me, "you should be lucky I came at all. So why did you make me come out here anyways?" I smirked, "I think we can help each other out. *friend*." I said. He raised an eyebrow, "Really now? And how so?" he asked. "Well you see.I know that you're after the Millennium Puzzle. What would you wonder if I told you I could get it for you easily?" Marik looked amused, "I would wonder what was stuck up your ass. And if I *did* believe you, I would wonder what you'd want if you got it for me" he stated. I looked over at Yami who was tickling his little *boyfriend* who were now having a tickling tournament; "I'd want your help at getting someone back. You see Marik.you and Yami are friends right?" "Pht.hell no! I rarely talk to the damn kid!" "Well you're acquaintances right?" He nodded and I continued, "Well you see dear Marik.I need you to befriend little Yugi.Yami as well. Then I need you to *break* their relationship. That way.Yami will realize that he was better off with me than with Yugi. If you do this for me I will gladly give you his Millennium Puzzle. Once he's not with Yugi he'll have little use for it anyways!" "Interesting.what do I have to do to break them apart Anzu?" Marik asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever is necessary, I don't care *what* you do with them.just tear them apart! Make them hate each other so much.put them in almost a suicide depression state! Do *anything* it takes! Go to *all* the extremes and the Puzzle will be yours!" `Marik extended his hand, smirking at me, "you got it.you'll have that boy in your arms sooner than you think." I shook his hand and our silent agreement is made. 'Sorry Yugi.your love life just got cut short. and as for mine, it just extended!'  
~YUGI~  
  
I was lying on the grass exhausted after the tickling tournament Yami and I just had. I sighed and moved over a little so I could rest my head on Yami's chest. Sure, I earned a few cold stares but being with him this close made it not matter as much as most people would think it might. All that mattered was the here and now.the *us*. Yami began toying with my hair and whispered sweet things in my ear like, "you're beautiful." and "you're my little angel." I blushed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, feeling comfortable and warm. Suddenly, someone came over and disturbed our peaceful time. It was a boy with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and lavender eyes. I had seen him around a couple of times.his name was Marik and according to the teachers, bad news. "Hi!" he said perkily, plopping himself down next to Yami and smiling brightly which seemed very out of character from what the other students and teachers had to say about him. I sat up quickly and out of the corner of my eye saw Yami pout slightly. I smiled lovingly at him before turning back to Marik, "hello. What brings you over here?" I asked politely. "Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out until next class in a half an hour; but I can see you don't want me here so I'll leave." The boy turned to leave and I immediately felt guilty. 'Curse you; you damn scruple [1]!' I thought before standing up; "It's alright Marik, I don't want you to leave. You can stay over here and talk with us until lunch is over. We would enjoy your company" I said. Yami raised an eyebrow at me, {{I don't know Yugi.everyone says he's bad news.}} he said through the Millennium Puzzle's link. {Oh, quit being so mistrustful Yami! He seems nice!} {{You think everyone is nice! You even think Binzo is nice!}} {Well I'm sure the non-bullying side of him that his friends see is!} {{You're too credulous [3] Yugi.}} I rolled my eyes mentally, {I love you also.} I saw Yami grin and wink at me. Marik gave us a puzzled look; "These Millennium Puzzles allow us to converse telepathically."  
  
~MARIK~  
  
'*CONVERSE TELEPATHICALLY*?! Dammit! This is going to take more work to break them apart than I thought. If you can communicate with another Millennium Item holder that means your bond is *exceedingly* strong! DAMMIT why do *I* always get hard tasks?!' I observed Yugi and Yami's actions; they certainly were very close; undeniably close. It was going to take a hell of a plan to break these two love birds apart! "So, Marik, didn't you just move here like. last week?" Yami asked. I looked at him a little funny, "try last *year*" I said sarcastically. Yami bit his lip, undoubtedly embarrassed about the mix up, "sorry it's just that I really haven't ever seen you around before. You like hang out alone all the time or something?" he asked. I nodded," yeah well my father died and my mother abandoned me when I was young.she said I was the son of Satan and it was my fault Fuchsine, my father, was killed. She left because she thought she would die with me around as well. I had a few foster parents but they all deserted me as well." I stole a glance at the two boys to see if they were buying the lie.  
  
Yugi, being as naive as he was, had tears in his eyes and had a facial expression of pure compassion. Yami on the other hand was rolling his eyes and looking very pissed off since I was taking up precious time that he could be spending with his little significant other. I smirked at him and continued with my fake story, "I never really had any friends back in Egypt where I used to live. I finally saved enough money to come to Japan and start a new life here in Domino City. I haven't exactly found any friends here either. That's kind of why I came over here.to wonder if you guys wanted to be my friends.you don't know how lonely it's been for me.I've heard great things about how nice you were Yugi and how you are kind to everyone, even those bullies who beat you up.It's alright if you don't want to be my friends though.you've probably heard those rumors the other students spread about me so I'll understand if you deny." I looked downed with pretend sadness. Yugi had tears running freely down his face, "Oh Marik I had no idea! Those rumors are totally false about you I guess then! I would *love* to be your friend!" with that said he jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug.  
  
I flashed him my brightest smile and gave him a little kiss on the cheek; making him turns a deep shade of. Yuck.the taste of innocence.!...Actually, it doesn't taste that bad.' I thought as I kissed him a few times, 'he's delicious! I can see now what Yami likes about him!' I saw Yami's eye twitch with fury as he bolted up from his position on the ground. I smirked at him and hugged Yugi closer to me. Yami fumed and grabbed Yugi out of my arms, holding the small boy protectively in his own now. He turned quickly on his heal and left with Yugi waving at me and smiling almost sadly. "Heh, heh, heh.so let that battle of hearts begin! You'll be mine Yugi!'  
  
~YAMI'S DREAM~  
  
"So you're Marik eh?" I asked a sandy haired teenager. He smiled; no.he *smirked* at me..*ME*, the *Pharaoh*! I cannot believe he had the nerve to go and do that! I could through him in prison if I wanted to. But no.I wont do that, he's my love's best friend besides me.he would hate me forever if I did that. He gave a nod of his head instead of a formal bow and I scowled, "My dear *Pharaoh*;" he sneered at the last word; "I was hoping you'd recognize me by now.the way Yugi must speak of me so often." "What are you talking about?! Yugi *never* speaks of you" I lied. His wild grin widened, "Oh really? That isn't what I hear when I'm around. It must drive you up the palace walls and down to the banks of the Nile [2] how frequently he speaks of me.and I could've *sworn* I heard my name mentioned about six or seven times this morning at breakfast." I was beginning to grow aggravated, "What do you care anyways?" "Well it seems like your precious little angel is taking more of a liking to me now than you" Marik explained happily. To prove his point, and as if on cue, Yugi came running out of one of the nearby chambers; he spotted me and his friend and raced over to us. The little one jumped into Marik's arm and embraced him tightly, giving him a peck on the lips which Marik deepened purposely. Yugi didn't object though. Then he turned to me and smiled before saying 'goodbye' and running down towards the game room telling Marik to meet him there in about an hour for a duel. 'But he always asks *me* to duel with him!! Maybe Marik is actually right about this.maybe Yugi actually does like him more than me. I haven't been paying much attention to him lately like I should.but he's always out with *Marik* when I want to spend time with him. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. He barely even acknowledged my presence. Oh I'm being stupid now..I is sure he was just in a rush!' I felt in the pit of my stomach that I was wrong though. {{Yugi..?}} {Yes Yami?} {{I love you.}} {................} {{Yugi.Koi?}} {...I gotta go Yami; Marik's here for our Duel; he's early!! See you later bye!} {{Bye.has fun without me}} I said sadly. {Hee, hee.! I will don't worry!} - I missed the sarcasm there - He broke the connection and I dejectedly walked back to my chambers. "I guess that proves it.he really does love Marik more than me.I guess there is only one thing left to do now." I looked over at my bedside table where a golden ring in a velvet green box sat sparkling happily at me. I took it in my hand and chucked it out the large open window, "at least you'll be happy now."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yami: You know.you should carry around a pitchfork! ---__---  
  
Yugi: I'm surprised the devil horns haven't sprouted yet! ---__---  
  
Bubblegum: The doctor said they will be soon!! ^.~  
  
Yugi/Yami: o_  
  
Yugi: why do you enjoy torturing us so much??!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah what's with all the Yami and Yugi angst??!!  
  
Bubblegum: I dunno it's just easy to torment you guys!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: __  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~  
  
Yami/Yugi: ---__---  
  
Bubblegum: ^.^  
  
Yami/Yugi: U_U  
  
Bubblegum: Ladies and gentleman welcome to the face-making for a half hour game where our goal is to make as many faces as we can within the half our time limit!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: o__O??  
  
Bubblegum: uh.heh.had the urge.  
  
Yami: For EARBLE ESSENCES!  
  
Bubblegum/Yugi: o__O??  
  
Yami: =^_^= Heehee well you did say you had the urge!!  
  
Bubblegum: I didn't mean for the shampoo!  
  
Yami: Well I saw the commercial this morning and so.you know the time just seemed right to say that!!!! HEEHEE!  
  
Bubblegum: Okay then! As long as you're happy Yami!  
  
Yami: I'm happy as long as I'm with Yugi!  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Yami: =^_^= You are *so* adorable ::starts making out with Yugi::  
  
Bubblegum: O_O  
  
Yami/Yugi: ::*busy*::  
  
Bubblegum: O_O;; Can you get a room please??!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: ::push Bubblegum out of her soul room, and lock the door, all while still kissing::  
  
Bubblegum: ::fuming:: YAMI! YUGI! GET OUT OF MY SOUL ROOM!!!!!!  
  
~ A *do not disturb sign appears on the door magically* ~  
  
Bubblegum: Forget it. I'm better off moving into a new soul room.anyways I need reviews & ideas on how Marik will try to steal Yugi from Yami since.as you can tell.he's falling in love with the little one again!! Please help me!!! ^.~  
  
Dark Magician: .'Bubblegum' as she would like everyone to call her now, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh she just forces them into these angsty situations! She also doesn't own Earble Essences nor does she know how to spell it she just guessed right there! She does however own the nickname Bubblegum for herself and The Face Making for a Half Hour show; where everyone makes as many faces as they can for a half an hour! We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor and when *Bubblegum* finishes her next chapter!  
  
Bubblegum: And cut! Thankies *Disclaimer* Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: Are we clear?! Good; ::walks off stage mumbling about how much he hates disclaiming::  
  
Bubblegum: Please R&R with your ideas and/or comments!! Ciao 4 now! ^.~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bubblegum's Dictionary:  
  
[1] - Scruples = sense of right and wrong [2] - Nile = in case you don't know.it's a river in Egypt! [3] - Credulous = a fancy word trusting  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	10. CHapter Nine

Bubblegum: Hiyeee! In case you didn't know, that thing Yami chucked out the window in his dream was a wedding ring...he was planning to asking Yugi to marry him but after that whole deal with Marik.you know.he's kinda upset.that dream will be repeated like all the other one's they have been having. Sorry! ;_;!  
  
Yugi: Why Marik though??!!  
  
Bubblegum: meh, I dunno! He's just one of the hottest characters besides you and Yami I guess. ^.~  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
Marik: Heehee she thinks I'm *hot* She thinks I'm *hot*!! ^_^  
  
Bubblegum: and you think Yugi is hot!  
  
Marik: U_U I know.  
  
Yugi: =^_^= so many peoples like me!!  
  
Yami/Marik: But only *I* love you! ::glare at each other::  
  
Bubblegum: Kawaii.they're fighting over Yugi! Don't worry everyone gets a bit of him...but only Yami gets to be his one true lover!  
  
Marik: X_X  
  
Yami: ^.^  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ just R&R!  
  
  
  
New Symbol:  
  
I've just decided to change thoughts around ok?! To make it easier on everyone and especially me; Blah are now thoughts ok?! Only Yami and Yugi's thoughts are {{Blah}} or {Blah} got it?! GOOD! Enjoy the ficcie!!  
  
  
~MARIK~  
I sat up in my room, doodling in my notepad and daydreaming about Yugi Muto.I know it was weird of me to like him.and that my reputation would bomb if anyone else found out.and that it was totally just very wrong of me to like him.but I just couldn't help it.I was crazy about him! Everything about the little teenager was just so attractive; the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he did his hair, the way he was so short, the way he blushed so easily, the way he smelled of vanilla cookies,.*everything* about was a turn on! I It had been a week since I had formerly introduced myself to him and felt myself more desirous.wanting more and more each second that passed by. And every time I saw him with Yami, which was about *all* the time, I wanted to strangle the older boy right then and there and claim my prize of Yugi. Maybe Anzu's deal *will* work out better.she can have Yami, I'll have the puzzle.and I'll have Yugi.what could be better than that?! Yeah this'll definitely work out well. I thought as I pictured Yugi running up to *me* every day before and after school and showering me with feather- light kisses. I shivered and pushed the thoughts out of my mind.I had more important things to think about.like how to get Yami out of the way. Suddenly the phone rang. I answered it. Most to my displeasure it turned out to be Anzu who phoned. "Are you making any progress?!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes, "Love takes patience Anzu. I cannot just force them to do something.I need them to trust me.do not fear I'm evaluating a plan as we speak.you'll get your fair Yami soon enough" I explained. "I better!" she shot out before hanging up on me. I slammed the receiver down and went back to my plan's ideas. I only had about three things jotted down but they seemed pretty good.they'd definitely get the taller one green-eyed.he gets jealous real easily. "Now to put it in the right moment."  
~YAMI~  
  
I tossed and turned in my sleep; the same dream I had a few nights ago was repeating.  
  
~DREAM~  
  
"So you're Marik eh?" I asked a sandy haired teenager. He smiled; no.he *smirked* at me..*ME*, the *Pharaoh*! I cannot believe he had the nerve to go and do that! I could through him in prison if I wanted to. But no.I wont do that, he's my love's best friend besides me.he would hate me forever if I did that. He gave a nod of his head instead of a formal bow and I scowled, "My dear *Pharaoh*;" he sneered at the last word; "I was hoping you'd recognize me by now.the way Yugi must speak of me so often." "What are you talking about?! Yugi *never* speaks of you" I lied. His wild grin widened, "Oh really? That isn't what I hear when I'm around. It must drive you up the palace walls and down to the banks of the Nile [2] how frequently he speaks of me.and I could've *sworn* I heard my name mentioned about six or seven times this morning at breakfast." I was beginning to grow aggravated, "What do you care anyways?" "Well it seems like your precious little angel is taking more of a liking to me now than you" Marik explained happily. To prove his point, and as if on cue, Yugi came running out of one of the nearby chambers; he spotted me and his friend and raced over to us. The little one jumped into Marik's arm and embraced him tightly, giving him a peck on the lips which Marik deepened purposely. Yugi didn't object though. Then he turned to me and smiled before saying 'goodbye' and running down towards the game room telling Marik to meet him there in about an hour for a duel. 'But he always asks *me* to duel with him!! Maybe Marik is actually right about this.maybe Yugi actually does like him more than me. I haven't been paying much attention to him lately like I should.but he's always out with *Marik* when I want to spend time with him. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. He barely even acknowledged my presence. Oh I'm being stupid now..I is sure he was just in a rush!' I felt in the pit of my stomach that I was wrong though. {{Yugi..?}} {Yes Yami?} {{I love you.}} {................} {{Yugi.Koi?}} {...I gotta go Yami; Marik's here for our Duel; he's early!! See you later bye!} {{Bye.has fun without me}} I said sadly. {Hee, hee.! I will don't worry!} - I missed the sarcasm there - He broke the connection and I dejectedly walked back to my chambers. "I guess that proves it.he really does love Marik more than me.I guess there is only one thing left to do now." I looked over at my bedside table where a golden ring in a velvet green box sat sparkling happily at me. I took it in my hand and chucked it out the large open window, "at least you'll be happy now."  
  
~END OF DREAM~  
  
I woke up with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I had been having the dream for about three nights now and I feared that it would come true just like the one Yugi had about me and Anzu. No, I will not believe that Yugi loves Marik.I Refuse to! It isn't true! No it isn't! His heart belongs to only me.and I'll make sure it stays that way! I felt a wave of anticipation wash over me, Yugi must've put the puzzle on. I decided to talk to him through our mental link; {{Good Morning Yugi!}} {What.? Oh! It's only you Yami.you kinda spooked me out there for a moment.} {{Yes because I'm *so* scary!}} He laughed {{what are you excited about love?}} I questioned. {Marik's coming over! I'm going to show him some of the new games we just got in the shop yesterday and then we're going to the arcade!!} {{Oh.sounds like fun.}} I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. {I'm sorry for not inviting you.Marik said it might be awkward if you were there two.like a third wheel or something.} {{Third wheel.?! I'm your *boyfriend* I wouldn't be a third wheel!}} {Yeah.well.Marik said that this would be a better time for us to get to know each other better.I like Marik and I *do* want to get to know him better as well...here I have an idea; I can spend the day with Marik like I planned to, and we can go out to dinner tonight.*alone*} he reasoned. {{No Marik with us.?!}} {Heehee.no Marik with us.I promise!} I grinned {{it's a date.literally. I'll be over at your house at around seven alright?}} {{Okay then! I have to go now though.Marik is here!} {{Alright.have fun. I love you!}} {I'll have fun don't worry!} He broke the connection and I was kind of disappointed he didn't say goodbye or nothing. He was probably just too excited and forgot I told myself. Great now this is beginning to look like me dream.isn't fate screwy?  
~YUGI~  
  
Marik and I spent the entire day together.*bonding* as he phrased it. Anyhow, it was really quite fun. We went to the arcade and to the park and to Kaiba Land and to the Museum. Then we came back to my house, where we are right now, watching the Soul Caliber anime series. "I like Taki the most; she has the coolest sword!" I exclaimed as the black haired girl used her favorite blade, the Rekkimaru, to stab her opponent, Ivy, in the lower stomach. "Yeah, I guess Taki is pretty cool and the Rekkimaru is a really cool sword but my all time favorite has to be Nightmare.he's unstoppable!" said Marik. I shook my head, "Nah.Taki beat him before.when he was still an amateur.before he became Nightmare. She'll defeat him again. Her and Geneva." "What makes you think Geneva will side with Taki? Taki is only in this battle so she can free Toki from Nightmare's evil influence. Geneva's in this for the reward and fame and glory! They're opposites.one fighting for a loved one and one fighting for self love!" "Well, Geneva *does* have the Liaimeiscs blade and the Pink Eco powers, remember? And Taki has Rekkimaru, Liaimeiscs' sister sword and she also has Blue Eco powers which collaborate well with Pink Eco powers!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bubblegum: Heehee Eco.from Jack and Daxter!  
  
Yami: ---___---  
  
Bubblegum: WHAT?!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~Yugi continued~  
  
Once the show was over I walked Marik to the door, "I had a lot of fun today, seriously" I said. He smiled, "I did as well. I hope we can hang out again soon." "Maybe tomorrow you can come over or something!" He shrugged, "Perhaps." I gave him puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?" I asked in Chibi-talk, knowing that nobody could ever resist me when I did that. "Oh.alright I'll ask my sister and if it's okay with her then I'll come over. I promise" the blonde boy gave in. I squealed in delight and jumped up and down light an excited little child, "alright then! I cannot wait! Call me the *MINUTE* Isis says yes alright?!" He laughed and nodded, ruffling my wild mane of hair and bending over a little, "will do. Until then." his voice trailed off and he looked at me, moving his face closer to mine. "Until then.?" My question was answered as he pressed his lips up against mine. My eyes grew wide. No.why aren't I stopping him! This isn't right! a voice inside my head said; but it feels *so* good another argued. But your Yami's boyfriend! well Yami isn't around right now! the other countered. I knew it was wrong and I tried to pull back from the kiss but Marik wouldn't allow it. He pressed my body right up against his and moaned into my mouth. "YUGI?!" I pushed Marik away from me and peered around him to see who it was that called out my name. And sure enough.the worst person it could possibly be.,"Yami."  
~MARIK~  
  
Damn that Yami! Always waltzing in at the worst moments! Oh well. That means my plan sort of worked! I looked down at Yugi who was staring strait at Yami speechlessly. "I-I cannot believe this! This didn't just happen. Y-Yugi.tell me this didn't just happen!" the spiky haired teen almost cried. Yugi let some tears fall as he tore out of my arms and raced over to Yami, wrapping his slam arms around the other boy's waist and crying very hard, "I-I'm s-sorry Yami! I d-didn't mean to! H-he k-kissed me! I swear I didn't w-want to!" he bawled. Yami glared down at Yugi; His red eyes flooding with the unspoken emotions of betrayal and disappointment. He removed Yugi's arms and stepped back, "T-the dream.I-it was r-right.you were right.they are warnings!" He looked at me with up most loathing, "and you! How dare you! If it weren't for you none of this would have happened. So you want my angel? Fine.have him! He's not worth all the pain he really isn't!" Then he looked back down at Yugi who was shaking furiously because he was so lamenting, "I hope you're happy with the choice you made Yugi! As of right now our relationship is o-over." He pushed Yugi aside and ran in the opposite direction towards his apartment building. Okay now I have to admit I feel a little guilty but who cares?! Yugi is *mine* now!! I walked over to the heart-broken boy and put a comforting arm around him, drawing him into a close hug. He buried his face in my chest and continued howling. The sky started to cry as well, spilling thick tear-drops, soaking our clothes to the skin. "I'm sorry Yugi" I said half-honestly. I was glad that Yami was rid of but it ripped me apart to see Yugi so devastated. He looked up at me, eyes and face shining with tears, "S' m-my f-f-fault! I g-gotta go n-now!" he cried before breaking free of my embrace and running into his house, slamming the door in the process. I looked up, raindrops splashing all over me harshly. There was a crackle of lighting and a roar of thunder, "It's not my fault!" I yelled at the sky. I then shook my head and walked down the street in the cold rain. I deserved it..I deserved being alone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ HEEHEE! My stories are always so. *depressing! I'm getting sad just writing it!!!  
  
Yugi: There, there.. At least your not the one being love-tormented!  
  
Bubblegum: ::sniffles:: maybe your right  
  
Yami: Here it's not cool to see you upset! I got you a T-shirt! Bubblegum: I'm touched! ::holds up shirt:: I love Angst?! YAMI!  
  
Yami: HAHAHHAHAHHA! Well it is so true!  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~v I know!  
  
Yami/Yugi: ---___---  
  
Bubblegum: ^_^  
  
Yami: we aren't playing that stupid game show again are we?  
  
Bubblegum: No which reminds me we have a special guest to do the breaking news report and disclaiming!  
  
Yami/Yugi: Who??!!  
  
Bubblegum: welcome Marshmallow Michael everyone!! [He's my friend from school. My friend Rebecca and I call him Marshmallow for fun!]  
  
Marshmallow: ::appears with a magic *poof*:: Hi Bubblegum!  
  
Bubblegum: ::huggles Marshmallow!:: Hola!  
  
Marshmallow: Who are the freaky haired guys?  
  
Bubblegum: My pals Yami and Yugi. They took over my old soul room.that is why I'm in this one.they followed me.they're stalkers!  
  
Marshmallow: I like what you've done with the place!  
  
::New soul room has red walls with black Japanese writing and Yu-Gi-Oh pictures everywhere as well as Duel Monsters plushies and wide screen TV and computer and PS2!::  
  
Bubblegum: Thankies! Now do the breaking news story!  
  
Marshmallow: ::takes a seat at a news desk that magically appeared with a magic *poof*:: Ladies and Gents breaking news is that Bubblegum will be out of town for the weekend and won't be able to update this story until some time next week! Damn that really sucks!  
  
Bubblegum: Now disclaim!  
  
Marshmallow: ::sighs:: Bubblegum doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Soul Caliber or Blue Eco from Jack and Daxter. but she actually does own *Pink* Eco, the character Geneva, and the Liaimeiscs sword!!  
  
Bubblegum: Well we're outta time so Ciao 4 now TTFN!  
  
Yami: TTFN?!  
  
Bubblegum/Marshmallow: TA TA FOR NOW! v^_^v  
  
Bubblegum: You know.what Tigger always says when he leaves Winnie The Pooh?!  
  
Yami: F.U.N.! ::hops around Bubblegum's new soul room singing the Tigger song::  
  
Yugi: ..yes they are all idiots aren't they?  
  
ALL: R&R!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	11. Chapter 10

Bubblegum: Ok here is the deal.all the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters and Lucia felt left out because they didn't have food nicknames so each of them was assigned a new and improved food name that begins with the first letter of their real name! When I call their name they will each say their nickname!! OK Lucia  
  
Lucia: Lollipop!  
  
Bubblegum: Yami!  
  
Yami: ::scowls:: Yams  
  
Bubblegum: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Yogurt!  
  
Bubblegum: Seto!  
  
Seto: Squash ::glares at Bubblegum::  
  
Bubblegum: It was either squash or squid! Ok Jonouchi!  
  
Jonouchi: Jelly  
  
Bubblegum: Shizuka!  
  
Shizuka: Strawberry!  
  
Bubblegum: Honda!  
  
Honda: Ham!  
  
Bubblegum: Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Milkshake!  
  
Bubblegum: Marik!  
  
Marik: Mayonnaise!  
  
Bubblegum: Malik!  
  
Malik: Macaroni!  
  
Bubblegum: Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Pasta!  
  
Bubblegum: Anzu!...ewe!  
  
Anzu: apricot!  
  
Everyone: BOO APRICOTS SUCK!  
  
Yami: PRUNK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: ::runs away crying:: I'm a ballerina I tell you! A ballerina!  
  
Bubblegum: o__O?? Okay then moving on.Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Razzleberry!  
  
Bubblegum: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Bunt! Hey what is a bunt anyways?  
  
Yami: yeah and what is a Yam?  
  
Bubblegum: A bunt is a type of cake!  
  
Bakura: YUMMY! ^___^  
  
Bubblegum: glad you like it! They are really yummy cakes too! ^.~  
  
Bakura: yea I'm yummy!!  
  
Bubblegum: you're not yummy bunt cakes are!  
  
Bakura: well bunt is my food name so that makes me yummy too!  
  
Bubblegum: U_U  
  
Yami: enough already! What is a goddamn Yam?! Heh, heh! That rhymed!  
  
Bubblegum: O_O;; it's a sweat potato Yami  
  
Yami: gross! Damn the Yam! Damn the Yam!  
  
Everyone else: ::sweat-drops::  
  
Bubblegum: Well that basically sums it all up! If I missed anybody please let me know!!  
  
Yami: I'm a Friggin sweat potato!  
  
Yugi: but you're *my* sweat potato!  
  
Yami: ^__^ then I don't mind!  
  
Yugi! I love Yams!  
  
Yami: and I love yogurt!  
  
Yami/Yugi: ^__^  
  
Bubblegum: alrighty then.moving on! The ficcie alrighty!  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I ran down the cold alleyway; away from the game shop.away from Yugi.away from my family and friends.away from life.away from everyone. I got out of the alley and walked over own to the beach. I leaned against the railing and watched the final rays of sun disappear behind the ocean. The sky was done its mourning and was now a deep shade of purple, the same color as Yugi's eyes I noted. This wasn't helping me be distracted from him obviously so I turned quickly and left. Trying to get out of this place I accidentally ran to something.someone actually. "Ouch!" I heard someone say. I opened an eye and noticed I was on the ground with someone sprawled out on top of me.it was Anzu. I smiled wryly at her and let her get up before actually getting up myself. "I'm truly very sorry" she said truthfully, looking down at the ground sadly. I raised an eyebrow, "for what?" I asked her. "About that whole party thing.I honestly had no idea you where with Yugi" she laughed, "I also must admit I was a little drunk at the time." she confessed. I smiled, a real genuine Yami smile, and chuckled; "It's alright.me and Yugi aren't really together anymore." I said sadly. "Oh.?" she raised an eyebrow and looked a little amused. I nodded, "I-I saw him kissing Marik.I know he might not have meant to and all but I've been having these strange dreams about him not loving me anymore because he loves Marik instead and I think they are coming true. Anyways just to be on the safe side and to avoid further heartbreak, I broke up with him" I explained. She smiled up at me, "Well it was probably for the best. If he is going to cause you pain then he isn't worth it I guess. Although I really shouldn't be interfering.I think the break-up is for the best. You deserve better than to be cheated on and hurt" she said. I felt a pang of guilt for disliking Anzu for all this time. Sure she talks about friends a lot but she is really compassionate and nice.not to mention extremely attractive.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yami: ::starts washing his mouth out with soap::  
  
Anzu: ^_^ I am *so* beautiful.!  
  
Bubblegum: X_X I didn't really mean that when I wrote it!!!!!! Yami is just in depression so he thinks anyone is attractive because he doesn't know what he's thinking!! X_X  
  
Anzu: pretty me! ^_^  
  
Bubblegum/Yami X______X  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~Yami Continued~  
  
"So what are you doing down here?" Anzu asked me. I shrugged, "well after I saw Yugi and Marik I was pretty depressed so I just ran and ended up here" I told her. She nodded in understanding then turned to leave, "wait Anzu!" I called to stop her. She turned and looked at me questionably, "Will you um.have dinner with me?"  
~ANZU~  
  
I couldn't believe that I was actually hearing Yami ask me out. That means Marik got rid of the squirt! I'll get his puzzle for him later on. I fluffed my and batted my eyelashes flirtatiously, "I'd *love* to go out with you Yami! Where exactly??" "Aiello's Italian Restaurant.I had made reservations for two but since Yugi and I aren't together anymore.anyways you want to go now?" he asked. "Oh yes certainly!"  
  
With that said we walked down the street hand in hand towards the restaurant. 


	12. Chapter 11

Bubblegum: CAUTION: Angsty situations ahead!  
  
Yami/Yugi: _  
  
Yami: don't read Yugi don't look!  
  
Bubblegum: Don't hate me for writing all the following shtick!!!! It has some Yami/Anzu-ness but nothing really serious I guess.  
  
Yugi: NOOOO  
  
Anzu: YEAAAHH  
  
Yami: AHHHHHH  
  
Bubblegum: I'm sorry!  
  
Yami: you're a truly evil person!!!  
  
Bubblegum: I know. ---___--- but just read please and no hating allowed!  
  
Yugi: yes by Jove read the story!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I picked up the telephone and quickly dialed Yami's house, hoping that he was home and not too mad at me. I needed to explain what actually happened between me and Marik. Blanche answered the phone. "Hey Yueg.! ..No Yam isn't here.I thought he was with you?" she said. "No something kinda happened between us. It's a long story though." "I've got nowhere to go. Tell me everything." I sighed and told her the entire story.well all she needed to know to get the general idea anyway. "Awww Yugi it isn't your fault at all! Don't you go thinking it is either! Yami is just so hot headed! He makes an assumption right away before even waiting to hear the story the way it actually happened. I think you should go find him and tell him what *really* happened!" Blanche said matter-of-factly. I sniffled, "where is he?" She sighed, "Well I know he made reservations at that Aiello's restaurant. You should check there. If you need me you know the number. Lucia, Jonouchi, and I will be here until Seto gets out of his business meeting at eight-thirty alright?" she asked. "Y-yes." I said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and ran outside. The rain had stopped but the sky was still very dark. I walked all the way to the fancy Italian Restaurant and stepped inside. People all around looked at me and chuckled at my very ill-formal wear for such a formal place. Some of them whispered things like, "little boys are very odd nowadays." And "why did his parents allow him to dress himself before coming here?" I looked at the ground and tried to ignore all their cruel words but they just stung with more force than usual. "Excuse me little boy; but may I direct you to a particular table?" asked a pretty hostess from behind a podium. "I'm looking for someone.I don't know if he is here or not.but he had made reservations." "What's his name cutie?" she chuckled looking at the reservations list. "Yami Whitewood" I told her, shifting from one foot to the next. She checked her chart, "MmmHmm Mr. Yami Whitewood, table for two near the fireplace by the window. They have both arrived" said the hostess, Tooty, as it read on the small name tag. "Both.?" I asked, curious to know who the other was. She smiled, "yes a pretty girl with a bobbed brown haircut.they made such a cute couple together. Walking in huddled close to each other with fingers entwined. it was very sweet" Tooty explained. I gulped.there was only one person I knew with a bobbed brown haircut and I didn't want to believe it at all. I knew of course what I would find but not in the same way I would find it. "Just fallow the string of lights and it'll lead you to the fire place, Hun. You'll see them from there;" Tooty exclaimed; before turning to seat some guests.  
~YAMI~  
  
Anzu and I talked while we ate our Chicken Parmesan dinners. We had a lot in common and I was amazed. We finished our meals and waited for coffee and Tiramisu dessert to arrive. I held her hand under the table and we smiled at each other; relationship growing more each second that passed by. But did I really want it to? Did I want to fall for Anzu when I had Yugi? I know Anzu could give me a lot more things Yugi couldn't.like a better reputation, a family.but Yugi just completed me soul. He was my light I couldn't live without him. Or could I? I looked at Anzu with wonder. Maybe if I got together with her, I would be happier? There is only one way to find out; the test of the kiss. It always works. If you kiss someone to see if you like them and feel something then it is meant to be if you feel nothing than it isn't. I had felt something with Yugi but maybe what I feel with Anzu will be stronger than what I had felt with the other boy? Better do it now before I don't get another chance! I decided, moving closer to her. She looked at me with confuzzled eyes as I moved in for the kill. She seemed to catch on as I pressed my lips against hers, gently cupping her face with my right hand. I slid my tongue against her mouth and she parted eagerly, responding to my actions with twice as much passion. Yes I feel something! What I felt with Yugi was stronger still though. Oh well.what matters is that I feel something with Anzu which means that what I had with Yugi is gone.I guess. Suddenly a loud cheering was heard and our waitress let off a firework into the air. They cheered and tapped their forks against the glasses, egging us on for another kiss. We yielded to their request and passionately kissed again. Anzu was beat red when we broke away and I too blushed myself. Then I heard it. It wasn't very loud but I still heard it. Sad muffled cries right next to the fireplace. Anzu was glaring in its direction and I turned to see where the source of the noise was coming from. There, sitting in a fatal position on the ledge of the fireplace, with nobody paying him any attention whatsoever, since they were absorbed in more personal matters, was little Yugi; bawling his eyes out and nearly extinguishing the fire with all of his spilling tears. My heart clenched and I immediately felt guilty for doing what I did for Anzu. I also felt the urge to go over and comfort him. So I did as my hearty commanded me to. I excused myself from Anzu and walked over to Yugi, crouching down beside him and wiping away stray tears from his usually flawless face. He clung onto the material of my shirt and I Patted his back in a soothing matter with not much luck. "It's okay my Angel.my Yugi its okay." said more to myself than to him. I looked over at Anzu who had a look of both astonishment and rage on her face. Her eye twitched and she exited quickly in the direction of the restrooms.  
~YUGI~  
  
"It's okay my Angel.my Yugi its okay." Yami said more to himself than to me. I felt a burning anger and emptiness inside of me. I pulled away from Yami and looked at him with hurt, tear-stained eyes, "H-how could you? I told you I didn't mean what Marik did to me and I didn't even do anything to him and it was the truth! I though you loved me Yami.I thought you cared!" I cried. "But Yugi love I *do* care about you!" This made me mad. How he could just kiss Anzu like that *twice* in front of everyone then say he cared for only me just made my blood boil. "You care? You *care*?! Oh yes I saw how much you *cared* when you gave everyone a show with Anzu Yami! I saw how much you *cared* when you ran out on me tonight! I *really* see how much you care!" I yelled, causing lots of heads to turn in our direction. "Oh Yugi.I'm sorry! I was confused! I was upset at what I saw Marik do and I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry love I - " I stood up, "DON"T EVEN SAYS THAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR LOVE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE PERMISSION TO SAY MY NAME! IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO COME FROM YOUR LYING LIPS!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, causing everyone now to turn and look at me. Yami pulled me back down, "Hush now you're making a scene!" "SHUT UP! I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" With that outburst I ran out of the restaurant and down the street, narrowly missing the paths of cars zooming down the intersection.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bubblegum: SAD FANFICCIE SAD!  
  
Yami: yous one bad person! Making me and my Aibou go through all this!  
  
Bubblegum: I know ^.~v  
  
Yami: --__--  
  
Yugi: don't worry we'll find a way back to each other!  
  
Yami: I love yogurt!  
  
Yugi: =^_^= I love Yams!!  
  
Yami: =^_^=  
  
Blanche: you forgot to give me a nickname!! _  
  
Bubblegum: oh yes how stupid of me to forget my own Yami! Blanche is my Yami for peoples that didn't know that!!  
  
Blanche: Yeah well my nickname is Blueberry!  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~v Bubblegum and her Yami Blueberry! Heehee funny!  
  
Jonouchi: Blueberries are Yummy!!  
  
Blanche: I know I am!!! Jelly is yummy too!!  
  
Jonouchi: ::growls::  
  
Blanche: ::giggles and the two exit my soul room::  
  
Bubblegum: okay that way strange! Anyways reviews are Mucho Appreciated!  
  
Yami: Spaniard!  
  
Bubblegum: I'm Italiano so can it sweet potato!  
  
Yami: _!  
  
Yugi: don't think about it Yami.remember words can't bring you down!!  
  
Bubblegum: o__O??  
  
Yugi: Heh, heh.it's from that' Beautiful' song by Christina Aguilera! It's Yami's favorite song besides "Up" By Shania Twain!  
  
Yami: =^_^=  
  
Bubblegum: what is everyone's favorite song??!! Mine is 'Pretty Baby' by Vanessa Carlton!  
  
Yugi: 'This is me' by dream!  
  
Seto: 'Ka Ching' by Shania Twain!  
  
Lucia: I have too many to say!!  
  
Jonouchi: 'Say I yi, yi' by Ying Yang Twins  
  
Blanche: The hamster dance ^.~v  
  
Bubblegum: Kawaii! I love that song!! Anywhoo.R&R and tell us your favorite song and we'll post it up here.see how many peoples like the same song!! We'll take a poll!! Since we've all shared *so* much with you guys out there!!!! R&R  
  
All: ^_______^ R&R~~~ ^_____^  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


	13. CHapter 12

Bubblegum: Sad, sad, sad I know!!!! But hey it gets brighter in the future of Yami & Yugi.the wedding scene coming up in about one or two chappies will be the highlight of fluff and happiness for this story.just to give you something to look forward to!!!  
  
Yugi: why do you like to torment us so much?  
  
Bubblegum: ::shrugs:: I'm just in the mood to I guess. I said it would turn out all happy for you though so get off my back!  
  
Yugi: ::hops off his spot on Bubblegum's back:: hey your hair has red in it! That wasn't there yesterday! You copied me!!! YAMI BUBBLEGUM COPIED MY RED HIGHLIGHTS!!!  
  
Yami: ::appears with a magic *poof* and holds Yugi while glaring at Bubblegum::  
  
Bubblegum: shut up! I didn't copy you!!  
  
Yugi: now she's yelling at me!! WHAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yami: Bubblegum stop yelling at my angel!!  
  
Bubblegum: ::whispers:: stupid prick never defends *me*!  
  
Yami: what did you say!!!???  
  
Bubblegum: ::notices sennen eye on Yami's forehead and gulps:: n-nothing  
  
Blanche: ::magically *poofs* into view:: you heard her porcupine head!  
  
Yami: actually no I really didn't ^_^  
  
Blanche: oh.in that case forget it! ^.~V  
  
Yami: did you just call me porcupine head??!!  
  
Blanche: *no*!!! I would never ever say that! ^.~  
  
Yami: ::sneaking suspicion feeling.::  
  
Bubblegum: You guys all freak me out. Anywhoo I guess we should continue on with this ficcie.  
  
Blanche: there is a STRONG WARNING for Yugi/Yami angst (mostly Yugi angst) and also a sad song called 'It only hurts when I breathe' by Shania Twain.my *new* favorite song!!  
  
Yami: I heard this new song yesterday.by a group called puddle of mud.the song was called 'She Fucking Hates me' .it really moved me.if you just listen to the lyrics it really is life-altering!  
  
Bubblegum: ::sweat-drop:: O-Kaaay then.along goes the ficcie!!  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
Ran almost all the way home. It was raining again and I was thoroughly soaked. About half way towards the game shop I changed direction and ran to Yami's house. The door was unlocked so I just ran in and jumped on the couch and started crying. "What the hell.?! Blanche.we have a visitor!" yelled Jonouchi when he saw me on the couch. The black haired girl ran in and scooped me up in her arms, patting me on the back and rocking me back and forth slightly, like she had when I got beat up that first day we met..when Yami saved. I started crying harder at the thought of the sweet memory. There was a loud gasp and I heard someone else rushing over to me, "Yueg.! What happened small fry?!" said the voice that could only belong to Lucia. I sniffled and looked up at them with teary eyes. Blanche smiled and wiped the tears away while continuing to rock me back and forth. I gulped and told them everything that happened. Jonouchi interrupted me every five seconds with questions before Lucia whacked him across the head with the remote control and shut him up. "That bitch Anzu!" Lucia said once I was done with my story. "I won't forgive her!" "Lucia.it was actually more of Yami's fault than hers" Blanche explained. Lucia stood up and grabbed her coat, "so? It wasn't like she was complaining or nothing when Yami did that to her! She's past due for a major ass kicking!" Blanche rolled her eyes as her friend ran out the door and dragged me and Jou out behind her.  
  
In the parking lot of Aiello's Restaurant now. Lucia ran into the restaurant looking for Anzu but hasn't returned yet. Okay I spoke to soon. The doors just banged open and here comes Lucia dragging Anzu out by the collar of her skimpy T-shirt with Yami walking lazily behind him with his head bowed and hands stuffed into his pockets. "Let go of me!" Anzu yelled, trying to wiggle free with no luck. Lucia plopped Anzu down on the ground and kicked her into a nearby alley; "I'm gonna teach you a valuable lesson about taking other people's boyfriends and kissing them!" Lucia yelled, throwing her fist into Anzu's gut.  
  
~NORMAL~  
  
Seto Kaiba was driving to his fiancée's best friend's apartment when he heard cries for help and laughter coming from a nearby alley. He told his driver to stop the car and ran towards the alley hurriedly to help whoever was in trouble. He stopped once he saw it was his fiancée who was beating up that Anzu girl from school. Yugi was in Blanche's arms crying softly, Jonouchi was standing with his hands on his girlfriend's shoulder while watching the fight in amusement while Blanche tried to sooth her bundle, and Yami was leaning against the alley wall looking at the ground which had suddenly become very interesting to him. "What's going on here?" Seto asked Jonouchi. He jumped at Seto's voice then relaxed once he saw it was Seto, "Anzu Frenched Yami or something and Yugi caught them here and Lucia's teaching the bitch a lesson" Jou explained before turning back to the attraction. Suddenly Seto's cell phone rang and he answered it unwillingly, "what the hell do you want Marquez? Can you not see I'm watching my fiancée beat the living shit out of this Anzu bitch?!" Seto yelled into the receiver. The person on the other end hung up immediately and the fighting continued.  
  
~ONE WEEK LATER~  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I sat in my room staring out the window. It was eight PM and I was bored out of mind. Not only was I bored but I was extremely lonely and longed for someone to talk to. I actually considered putting on the Millennium Puzzle but then I remembered that Yami and I were fighting. So here I am, sitting on the window ledge listening to songs on the radio. One in particular seemed to catch my attention and share my longing, depressed mood. I had never heard it before but caught onto the words quickly. It reminded me of the situation I was in right now.  
  
~SONG~  
  
Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone I'm doing fine now I've finally moved on. It's not so bad. I'm not that sad.  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I've survived I'm over the worst and I feel so alive I can't complain I'm free again.  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing. My heart only breaks when it's beating. My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath To forget  
  
Don't think I'm lying around crying all night. There's no need to worry I'm really all right I've never looked back As a matter of fact  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only breaks when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath To forget  
  
(Music)  
  
It only hurts when I breeeeaaath  
  
(More music)  
  
Nhnn no I never looked back As a matter of fact  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only breaks when it's beating .when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath To forget  
  
It only hurts when I'm.hurts when I'm breathing Heart only breaks when it's.breaks when it's beating Dreams only die when I'm.die when I'm dreaming It only hurts when I breeeeaaath.  
  
~END OF SONG~  
  
~Yugi continued~  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I quickly turned the radio off, the words of the song drumming through my head like a broken record. I decided to put the puzzle on and felt no surge of energies meaning Yami wasn't there so kept it on. {Cause it only hurts when I'm breathing.all the time.I miss him all the time.but I cannot tell him that.after all we've been through.after all the pain he's caused me.I cannot be with him again. I love him but does he feel the same way? That I'm not sure.}  
  
~YAMI~  
  
{{Oh my angel.you can be sure.because my heart only breaks when it's beating.all the time.I'm so sorry I ever put you through any pain at all.I miss you too.}} - Shock - That was all I felt through our bond. {Yami?} he asked, startled obviously. {{Yes Angel?}} {I miss you Yami.} {I miss you too Yugi.}} {Let me finish please! I miss you and I love you still.but.} Oh great the *but* word.always turns everything around, {{but what Yugi? But what.?}} {But I don't think I can be with you anymore.} My heart dropped literally out of me and my mind went blank. No emotions flooded through me. The iciness in his voice chilled me to the bone.past the bone. Just shock. Pure shock. He was still there though. {Well.maybe we can be together again but not just now.when the time is right. J-just stay gold until I'm ready please} his voice was softer yet still stung with a hint of frost. Then the connection was broken. stay gold.? I've read that in a book.stay gold stay gold.don't worry my angel.I'll stay gold for you and wait until the day I die. Then I turned on the radio to get my mind off of things. The song that was currently playing seemed to fit my mood exactly. Like the singer was actually going through the same thing I was... not wanting their special someone to leave them walone. It was a pretty tune and I eventually found myself singing along with the singer.  
  
~SONG~  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you You lay me down and then I call for you Stumbling on reasons that are far and few I let it all come down and then some for you  
  
Pretty Baby don't you leave me I have been saving smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you war Cause you're the sun that breaks the storm I'll be all right And I'll sleep sound As long as you keep coming round,  
  
My Pretty baby  
  
And all those dreams may last forever But there are lessons that you'll never learn Cause just the sense of you it makes me hurt So how can you love me makes me better___  
  
Pretty Baby don't you leave me I have been saving smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you war Cause you're the sun that breaks the storm I'll be all right And I'll sleep sound As long as you keep coming..  
  
Can you? Hold me? And I'll never let go!  
  
When you Touch me It is me that you own!  
  
Pretty baby you're the place that you hold in my heart Would you break it apart? Again?  
  
Pretty Baby don't you leave me I have been saving smiles for you Pretty baby why can't you see? You're the one that I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm For you're the sun that breaks the storm I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound As long as you keep coming round.  
  
~END OF SONG~ ~Yami continued~  
  
yeah definitely...  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: R&R please!!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Bubblegum: Second to last chappie. It takes place the day before the day before the day before the wedding!  
  
Yami: _ you mean three days before the wedding?  
  
Bubblegum: shut it  
  
Yami: fine ...Fine...Fine so anyways in this and the next chapters there will be a nice mushy scene for me and Yugi so I'm happy.  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Yami: .and in a water park?!! Woo Hoo I'm gonna have fun reading this! C'mon Yugi lets go grab some popcorn!! ::both leave::  
  
Bubblegum: Yes! Finally alone to write.and for those of you wondering what happened to Marik.he's in this chapter!! R&R ^.~  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
It was the day before we left for Lucia and Seto's wedding and I was packing. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door and someone walked in. I didn't know who it was due to the fact my back was to the door but I guessed it would probably be Blanche since my friends were mad at me because of the. me-kissing-Anzu incident which they dubbed as 'The Defiled Deprivation Attempt.' Lucia was mostly planning her wedding so she never came around anymore except to show Blanche the bride's maids dress. And Anzu was doing a two-niter in the hospital because Lucia had beaten her so badly. She had actually tried to call the cops on Lucia; but that girl is so cunning that she was able to think up a story of how Anzu tried to molest me and the officers believed her because she is Seto Kaiba's fiancée! They accused Anzu of a fraud phone call of a crime she committed an arrested her. So now after she gets out of the hospital she has to spend a week in the Domino Juvenile Delinquent Prison. A week! That was actually pretty funny when we saw the look on her face after the cops said that to her and threw her in the police car. But I shouldn't have been laughing.it was, after all, *my* fault the entire thing happened. Another thing was that Yugi never came around anymore since he was so upset with me. I was upset with me too. This wedding vacation was going to be hell. Yugi and I have to share a room,. "Yugi." I said softly. ".you miss him?" said a voice that most certainly didn't belong to Blanche. Yes it was familiar.. I spun around and saw Marik leaning against his bedroom door. He scowled, "what do *you* want?" "I need to talk with you - " "- I think you've ruined my life *enough* already Marik. What more could you possibly have to say to me other than a brag about how Yugi is forever yours?" I interrupted. He hung his head in an almost sad manner, "I'm sorry Yami. I know this sounds really out of character and is really late but I apologize for coming between you and Yugi." "Well you're right about one thing.it is a little too late for apologies. Why do you want to be with Yugi so much anyways?" He shrugged, "I don't really know. I was drawn to him in a way I've never been drawn to anyone else before. Also, it is a plus that he tastes so delicious and sweet" he said. I smiled, "Yugi is pretty delicious isn't he? He's like a big giant sweet cupcake with tri-colored frosting" I laughed then snapped back to reality. This was *Marik* I was talking to! I cannot believe that I told him that Yugi was like a giant sweet cupcake with tri-colored frosting! Yeah I'm an idiot. "Yeah and his lips are like candy." Marik said. Again all I could do was smile at the countless amounts of times I had kissed those candy coated lips before the break-up, "Yeah candy.he basically is like a big bar of - wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I doing having this conversation with you! Why are you even here?! Get out! Get out!" I yelled, snapping back to my senses. "Well Sor-ra-ry! I just wanted to apologize and I hope things turn out good for you and Yugi" said the blonde boy. "Really.?" He nodded, "yeah." He jammed his hands in his pockets, "you were meant to be together not me and Yugi you and Yugi. And I truly do hope that you'll find away to get him back and if there is anything I can do to help. will." he let his voice trail off and looked to the ground. "I think you've done enough Marik but thanks anyways. For coming over here and apologizing; it means a lot to me.." We stood in silence for a few minutes, "I really should be finished packing by now so you better leave" I said. Marik straitened, "tell Yugi I'm sorry will you? I'm leaving town tonight." Before I could reply he was gone. And that was the last I ever saw of him.  
  
~NORMAL~  
  
Two days later, in Atlantis Bahamas, on the beach, at sunset, the bride's maids walked down the *Isle* which was actually a white carpeted strip of sand. The wedding music played loudly and the bride stood at the very center of it all. People gasped as she walked down to the altar they had set up. She had on a long flowing white dress with white rose designs and no sleeves. Seto was in a trance as his soon-to-be-wife made her way towards him. He felt one of his best men, Yami, nudge him in the ribs and waggle his eyebrows slightly. The brunette boy, unnoticed by the others, stepped on the spiky-haired boy's foot and immediately he stopped his taunting. Once Lucia reached the front and center, the priest walked over and joined their hands together, "we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Mr. Seto Kaiba and Ms. Lucia D'Ascanio. May all please rise as we say the opening prayers."  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I stood next to Yami, Seto's other best man, and watched the liturgy intently. I hadn't really ever been a serious catholic but this was so special to my friends I tried very hard to pay attention. The thing that was distracting me, however, was actually none other than Yami. He looked *so* good in that black tuxedo. We were both wearing black tuxedoes and Seto wore a white tuxedo with a light blue rose in the pocket. I had a white rose in my pocket and Yami had a red rose.figures *he* gets the best colors. What surprised me though was not how hot Yami looked.it was that he was wearing the Millennium Puzzle. I guess all great minds really do think alike because around my neck, attached to a silver chain, lay my upside- down pyramid shaped puzzle. I couldn't feel his happiness for his friends coursing through my mind and also some other much nastier thoughts that had nothing in all relevant with the wedding of his two friends. I refocused on the mass and the two were just starting to say their vows. My eyes brimmed with tears.I was truly very happy for them.for everyone who was happy.except me. A hand extended in front of my face and on it was a red handkerchief. I looked at the hand's owner and saw in was none other than Yami; of course. I took it and he turned away from me, watching Seto as he spoke his vows. I dabbed my eyes with the hanky then once I was sure I was tear-free I tugged on Yami's tuxedo sleeve and returned the hanky to him. He smiled and shoved it in his pockets before turning again. {Hey Yami.?} I could tell he was startled by my voice but almost automatically became calm again, {{Yes Yugi?}} {Do you hate me?} {{I could never hate you Yugi}} {Fine then. is you mad at me?} {{I could never stay mad at you long little one}} {Oh.thanks.I'm glad you aren't upset.} He smiled mentally and I broke connection. Then a thought came through my head and I opened it again. This thought spread warmth and happiness all over my body. It was time.I was ready now, {hey Yami?} {{Yes Yugi?}} he answered. {Remember when I told you that we could be together again once I was ready?} {{MmmHmm}} {I think I am ready.wait.I know I am ready} {{Really.? You mean you want to be with me again?}} "And Lucia D'Ascanio do you take Seto Kaiba to love and to hold, forever for worse, for sickness for health, till death does you part?" {I do.} I said mentally just as Lucia said, "I do" aloud to the priest. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" said the priest. Seto lifted the white vale from Lucia's face and leaned down, pressing his lips no hers. There was aloud cheering and I felt warmth on my own lips. I looked up and saw their owner to be Yami. I pressed myself to him and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Then we broke apart and I heard even more cheering. I looked at the crowd and realized. {They are cheering for us} {{Us.heh.I like the sound of that.}} He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze before proceeding down the isle behind the bride's maids.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I couldn't believe how well things had worked out. It was like I was re-living a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. But I never had to wake up.it was real! We are at the reception now watching Seto and Lucia share their first dance. Then when they finished everyone was asked to grab a partner and join them. I felt a tug on my sleeve, {want to be my partner?} Yugi asked through our link. {{Yugi.I always have been.}} I grabbed his hand and led him over to the dance floor. He pressed his small body against mine and rested his head on my chest while slowly moving back in forth in time with the music. I stroked his silky-soft hair and smiled. Marik was right.things did work out. I also owed him a lot. If it hadn't been for him, Yugi and I would have never splitten up and I would've never realized ho lucky I am to have him.he is my angel and nothing will ever break us apart again. Once the song ended, it was time for Lucia to throw the bouquet. She turned around and grabbed the flowers. Yugi had just excused himself to get some more cake. He walked in front of the eager bride's maids and Lucia threw the bouquet backwards. The girls jumped to get it but froze in shock when they saw who had grabbed it.or *what* grabbed it actually. There, in the topmost spike of Yugi's hair, lay the bouquet. It fell out after levitating there for a few seconds and the small boy caught it in his hands, looking at me with confusion. I laughed and raced over while the girls all, "awwed" and "ooed" at me while giggling. Still laughing, I scooped him up in my arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He still looked confused and I realized he must not have ever attended a wedding before to not mean what catching the bouquet meant. "So when are you planning to get hitched?" Lucia asked jokingly, walking over to us. Yugi's brow furrowed, "what are you talking about?" he asked. Lucia sighed, "You caught the flowers Yugi! Don't you realize what catching them means?" Yugi shook his head, "You'll be the next to get married to the person you made eye contact with after you caught the bouquet which means." she left the rest for Yugi to interoperate. Understanding dawned on him and he looked up at me with wide, overjoyed eyes. Then he leaned forward and sealed the spaces between our lips with a passionate kiss. Then, right in time to break the moment, some news reporters who had been taping the wedding raced up to Lucia, whacking me and Yugi out of the way. "Mrs. Kaiba.Mrs. Kaiba! You just got married.what are you going to do now?!" one of the reporters asked. Lucia grinned almost evilly which I found a little frightening and latched onto Seto's arm, "we're going down the leap of faith in Atlantis!" she yelled, tossing her vale into the air while everyone cheered happily.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: coming up next: yaoi fun in the water.woo hoo I cannot wait!!!!  
  
Yami: ::eating popcorn:: YEAH ME AND YUGI ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: thank me!!!  
  
Yugi: thank you!!! ^____^  
  
Bubblegum: I love him he's *so* Kawaii!!  
  
Yami: ahem!  
  
Bubblegum: ::sighs:: you're Kawaii too Yami!!!  
  
Yami: I Thankies very much!  
  
Yugi: Heehee  
  
Bubblegum: anyways more to come later and sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up!!!!! Almost finished with some funny stuff ahead!!!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: R&R please!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

Bubblegum: Last chappie!!!!! Yippee! I can actually get started on *another* story!!  
  
Yugi: Like maybe a sequel??  
  
Bubblegum: possibly.I'm actually working on something right now.a prequel to Yami and Yugi's Divinity. I haven't posted it yet but I will sooner or later.  
  
Yami: That's nice for you.now anyways, back to more important matters, are you going to have a lemon in this chappie bubblegum??  
  
Bubblegum: Well honestly I *was* thinking about writing one but I decided not to. It would be *really* awkward to write an underwater lemon. It would be really cool but really, really awkward.  
  
Yugi: So basically she just wrote a whole bunch of underwater fluff to make up for it!!!  
  
Bubblegum: yupperz!! It may not be as good as lemon but at least it's Yami/Yugi-ness!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Bubblegum: I never thought Yami would be one to blush so easily!! Who would have thought?!  
  
Yugi: me!!! I knew that.I also know that Yami is. Heehee.he's also deathly scared of Ducks!!!! ^.^  
  
Yami: . the duck.that Aflack duck.I swear it haunts me!!! I mean if you just look at it.the way it says AFLACK all the time.it's like he's saying 'YAMI I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO AFLACK STEW!!!!  
  
Aflack duck: ALFACK!  
  
Yami: ::hides behind Bubblegum:: AHHHHHHH It's stalking me!! I told you!!!!! He's going to make Aflack Stew out of me!!!!  
  
Aflack Duck: AFLACK!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: gimme a break! And get away from me I need my air space!!!  
  
Aflack Duck: AFLACK!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHH  
  
All except Yami: ::sweat-drop::  
  
Aflack duck: AFLACK! YAMI'S A FRUITCAKE!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ What a chicken!  
  
Yami: ::cowering behind Yugi:: save me Aibou! Save me from the duck!!!!  
  
Yugi: shut up or else I won't give you any fluff!!!!  
  
Yami: ::puppy dog pout:: you can resist me?!  
  
Yugi: U_U no I cannot.who can??  
  
Bubblegum: me  
  
Yugi: yeah right!!! You draw pictures of you and Yami kissing for Ra's sake!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ::wide eyes:: you looked in my drawing book!!!! YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Heehee  
  
Yami: Everyone thinks I'm *so* hot.in truth I really am eh?  
  
Yugi: Bubblegum thinks I'm Kawaii!  
  
Bubblegum: HAVE YOU ALL BEEN READING MY DIARY??!!  
  
All except Bubblegum: ::start whistling and walking around::  
  
Aflack Duck: AFLACK!!  
  
Yami: AHH DUCKS!!  
  
Yugi: hush, hush Yami it's alright! ::GIVES HIM A BIG KISS::  
  
Yami: I feel better now thank you!  
  
Aflack Duck: AFLACK!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: Heehee fun and torture for all except me!! ^_^  
  
Care Bear: ::Poofs in:: I love you Yugi.won't you be my friend?! Give me a big hug!!!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHH ::starts running around the room with giant care bear chasing after him. Passes bubblegum:: how'd you know this is my worst fear??!!  
  
Bubblegum: I read *your* diary!!!! ^.~  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Care Bear: Gimme a big hug Yugi!! We'll always be friends!!! All friends are good friends!! Hug me!!!!  
  
Yugi: ::stops a moment:: That must be where Anzu gets all her evil friend speeches from.the care bears! ::starts running again:: AHHHHHH  
  
Bubblegum: ::shudders and looks around her soul room. Care Bear is chasing Yugi. Aflack Duck is pecking at Yami's head.:: Heehee what a party. Better finish writing though. OH! And for peoples that might've been wondering.the 'stay gold' line that Yugi says to Yami isn't mine it is from 'The Outsiders'. AND NO FLAMES FOR THE UPCOMING FLUFFINESS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOO BAD!!!!! Okay now that that it outta my system.R&R please!!!  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I opened one eye the next morning, not quite knowing where I was. I looked around the large suite and propped myself up on my elbows. I squeaked when I saw somebody next to me but Relaxed when I realized it was only Yami. He opened his tired ruby eyes and smiled at me lazily; wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me back down onto the bed, "it's too early for us to wake up Yugi." he protested once I tried getting up again. "But Yami.we have reservations at Fathoms at ten-o-clock! It's already almost nine!" "That means we have, like, a half an hour to cuddle!" Yami protested, planting a soft kiss on my bare stomach. I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give in no matter how hard I tried to get him to, and flumped back against my pillow. I glared at him and he grinned, pulling me closer to him and pressing his mouth to mine, "don't tell me you'd rather eat then spend time with me?!" he whispered into my ear before giving it a feather light kiss too. I blushed. {I blush to easily.} I thought. {{but you look *so* adorable when you blush}} Yami replied, startling me a bit. My blush deepened and I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently drifted back to sleep.  
  
~LUCIA~  
  
Where are they?! They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!! I thought, pacing up and down by the entrance of Fathom's restaurant. Seto tried to talk the hostess into waiting a few more minutes and yelled at her for daring to talk back to Seto Kaiba when she said she couldn't. "I-I'm sorry sir I didn't recognize it was you!" the girl replied in fear of losing her job. "Well next time you better be know!" Seto yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he glared out the window. I turned my attentions to where he was staring and saw two spike-haired teenagers running towards the restaurant; well, they weren't exactly running - Yugi was dragging a still half asleep Yami while yelling something that I couldn't hear from inside. They busted through the door and Yugi dropped Yami's hands making the taller of the two look very disappointed. "Sorry we're really late.Yami *insisted* that we stay in bed till the very last minute!" he said while looking at a pathetic puppy dog faced Yami. "Well since you're all here we can go sit down."I said. The hostess grabbed some menus and led us towards a table. We sat down and ordered some drinks and food while chatting about what we were going to do today. Blanche and Jonouchi were unusually quiet which scared me because they, besides me, talked the most.especially Jonouchi. But no, they hadn't said anything the entire time. Rather, Blanche stared at the many fish tanks surrounding the room.she loves the ocean.and Jonouchi just stared at her while sneaking glances at the food being delivered to nearby tables, mouth watering slightly. at least his appetite hadn't changed! I would be really worried if it had.  
  
~BLANCHE~  
  
The food was brought out fairly soon and let me say it was delicious! I was extremely tired from last night and wasn't really in the mood for talking which I know worried people.especially Lucia and Yami though only my brother said something to me about it. "What's the matter sis, you look a little depressed" Yami said. I put on a fake smile, "don't be so paranoid; I feel great little brother!" I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me but he said nothing and turned back to his steak and eggs omelet which really grossed me out just looking at it. What was bugging me was Jonouchi. We had gotten into a fight.like usual and we haven't spoken to each other since after the wedding. He can put me in such a bad mood! Always thinking about himself instead of others.Oh well.I better get over this stupid fight soon or I won't be able to enjoy my vacation. ouch.! What the hell?! I felt someone kick my shin. Who did that? I wondered. Quickly, I reached my hand down and tickle the leg of the foot that was resting on my leg. I saw Yugi jump from across from me and blush, rubbing his neck and mumbling to himself incoherently. I raised an eyebrow at him and his blush deepened while he darted his eyes to Yami who was sitting right next to me, indicating he was trying to reach him, not me. I smiled in understanding then noticed Yami's head jerk up and his eyes widen from right next to me. Using the same strategy as me, he reached down and tickled the leg of the person who had touched his foot. I saw Yugi giggle and blush again. Then he and Yami started to play footsie from under the table, hitting my foot a couple of times on accident. I laughed at them and they both turned beat red; they were so in love it was contagiously brightening my mood.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
After a really scrumptious breakfast we headed back to the Coral Towers Suites. We got changed into our swim suites and headed to Atlantis. Almost immediately we split up on our own in groups of twos: Me and Yugi, Seto and Lucia, Blanche and Jonouchi (they had made up after breakfast,) Mokuba and Roselyn (who had been the flower girl ;) and Shizuka and Rancho (who was some surfer punk Shizuka met that morning.) The first stop was the leap of faith. I had to drag Yugi onto it since he was scared of heights and he clung onto me until it was my turn to go down, "Yami.what if I fall out and you're not around?!" he asked. "Don't worry little one.I'll be going down right before you so if you fall while you're coming down.I'll catch you" I assured him. "But what if you get hurt?!" I smile and some of the people in line "awwed" at Yugi's cuteness thinking he was just a really close, worried little brother.if only they knew, "don't worry Yugi.I'll be fine I promise I'll wait for you at the bottom." "Promise..?" I nodded and ruffled his hair, laying back on the slide and crossing my arms over my chest Egyptian Mummy style. I winked at Yugi who whimpered slightly and pushed off. Oh the adrenalin rushes! It happened *so* fast! In about, seriously, ten seconds I was at the bottom of the slide. I landed with a splash inside the deep pool and swam towards shallower waters. There was a loud splash from behind me and I turned around. Yugi must've gone down the leap of faith.dammit I cannot believe I missed him going down that slide! I thought, scanning below the water searching for him. Unnoticed by me, Yugi appeared behind me from behind and jumped on the back. I nearly fell over in surprise but sighed when it was only him on my back. He rapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on my head, "let's go in the lazy river now!" he giggled, hanging on tightly as I stood up and carried him out of the water. "Weeee.!" Yugi squealed. I laughed and picked up a large blue tube near the stairs of the lazy river. I laid down back first against the middle and plopped Yugi on top of him. The smaller boy giggled and snuggled up against my chest, letting his feet dangle over the edge and skim the water gently. It was the perfect Kodak moment that's for sure. "Yami." I opened my eyes to look at Yugi, "hmmm?" I asked. He pointed up ahead to two people. It was Jonouchi and Blanche. They had just entered a cut-off part of the lazy river called 'cove.' I raised an eyebrow at Yugi...what was he indicating plotting? Sure enough, Yugi jumped out of the tube and swam over to the entrance of the cove, "Heehee c'mon Yami!" he said, waving me over. I sighed and paddled myself, while still in the tube, over to him. I dragged him up on my lap again, "so what is this cove?" I asked. He shrugged and hugged me tightly, "I dunno but it's *really* dark" he whimpered. I embraced him tightly and kissed his forehead, "don't worry I'm here" I assured him. He smiled and cuddled up to me. After a few minutes the cove opened back out into the lazy river and I and Yugi got out, "so what do you want to do now Yugi?" I asked him. "Let's go to one of the beaches. They're supposed to be very pretty" he suggested, pulling me in a different direction.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I lay down on the sand curled up against Yami. I was really tired. The water really takes it out of you. Yami noticed me so tired and started to tickle me in hopes to wake me up a bit. I giggled and rolled on top of him, pinning him down tickling him back. He laughed; a rich, spine tingling sound really; but I love it anyways. He hadn't changed at all since before and that was exactly the way I liked him. {{Yugi.?}} {Yes?} {{I was just wondering.before we broke up.you said something to me about staying gold.what did you mean by that?}} {You don't have to worry about it Yami} I smiled, {you're gold enough as it is} {{But what does it mean to be gold?!}} {You should know.because everything about you is.} He was still puzzled I could tell but he dropped the subject an just gave me a long kiss instead, {{you're my gold Yugi.my treasure.my angel}} I smiled then quickly fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.  
  
  
Yami:  
  
Lately.I've been having weird dreams.They'd all start in a large palace in Egypt. There always the same two people in the dreams. One is me and the other.he looks just like me. We talk about a lot of things.life and love.  
  
~Yugi~  
  
Then the other does something totally unexpected! He bends over and kisses me! I know where I am now.I've had that dream before.I've had that happen before...I know him.he's real.  
  
~Yami~  
  
And I've found him.my love from the past.my beautiful love from the past. and suddenly.nothing hurts anymore.my dreams are real.nothing bad can ever happen to us again.it doesn't hurt anymore.  
  
~Yugi~  
  
It never hurts when I'm breathing.my heart never breaks when it's beating.as long as I'm with him.and my dreams don't die now that we found each other.that's how we'll stay forever in each other's arms day after day.night after night.right?...  
  
~Yami~  
  
Right.?...or wrong.?...  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I had carried Yugi back to our hotel suite after he had fallen asleep on the beach. I'd set him down on the bed and he woke up smiling. I smile at him and trace my finer over his face. Why so beautiful and pure? Why attracted to me? I lie down next to him and pull the sheets up. "Yami.you won't ever leave me right? I mean all the dreams we've been having have come true.except this one I had about you dying for me.b-but it cannot come true! Please tell me it won't come true!" Yugi started to cry. I patted his back and gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips, "I won't leave you Yugi.even when we die we won't be without each other.in the next life.we'll be together again.I promise.fate has given us a second chance so it will also give us a third. But do not worry about it now my little one. Let's just sleep.tomorrow we'll discuss this dream of yours." Yugi nodded and rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again...it was definitely the sweetest kiss he had ever given me.very deep and loving.to bad it was my last.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I woke up to a rustling outside my window. I tried to get up but Yami held me down. I had lived this before.it was no dream. A man with a large knife entered out bedroom. I knew what was happening.I knew what was going to happen.but I couldn't *let* it happen. Yami swooped down and gave me a passionate kiss.my last kiss.then he got up and approached the intruder. "Yami don't!" I cried but was too late. He had already been stabbed in the chest with the knife, "Nooooooooo! Yami!" I cried, racing over and picking his head up off the ground gently and cupping it in my left hand. "Y-Yugi." Yami tried to say. I cried harder, "Yami why! You said you would never leave me! You said you would never leave!" He smiled weakly, "Why because? Because you don't deserve to die yet.it wasn't your time to go it was mine." He stopped a moment.I could feel him slipping away as each second ticked by."Yugi.I'll wait for you like you had waited for me.our third chance remember? I-it will happen my love.and we'll be united again." he stopped his hand dropped away from mine.time seemed to stop and everything went frozen. I put a hand over Yami's heart but felt no pulse.he was really gone.and the heartbreak starts again."NO! I WONT ALLOW IT TO START AGAIN!" I yelled. The intruder was gone but he left behind his knife. I picked it up.it was stained with Yami's blood, "I know you gave me this chance to live Yami.but without you I cannot go on living." With that said I plunged the knife deep into my gut, spitting up blood and falling down next to Yami. I sniffled as I painfully felt my life draining away. I inched closer to Yami and embraced him so we could be closer.even in our death.,I'll find you Yami.don't worry.we'll be together again.no more heartbreak or having to hold our breath to conceal our pain.I'll find you.thank you. Then all blacked out.the life was sucked away from me..it was the end.  
  
Police Death Files:  
  
Yami Whitewood: Age: 17 : confirmed as: murdered : Murder date: April 23, 2003:12:03.51 P.M. : Family: Blanche Whitewood - older sister (18) : Murderer: unidentified  
  
Yugi Muto: Age: 17 : confirmed as: suicide : Murder date: April 23, 2003: 12:05.21 P.M. : Family: Sugoruko Muto - Grandfather (67) : Murderer: himself  
  
Bubblegum: Well that is the ficcie!!!! Should I write a sequel when they meet again in the future??!!  
  
Yami: I cannot believe you had us killed after such a great water fun day! ::throws popcorn at her::  
  
Bubblegum: should I send in the ducks??!!  
  
Yami: --__--no  
  
Bubblegum: then don't complain or throw popcorn at me!!! I fooled everyone who thought it would be a happy ending.for peoples that know me.they know I can never write a happy ending!!!! Must have As much angst as possible!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: sweat-drop  
  
Yugi: I thought we were dead??!!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah.X_X  
  
Yugi: Bye and Thankies for reviewies!! X_X  
  
Bubblegum: don't worry I'll be at your funeral!!! HEEHEE I'm *so* evil!! MUAHAHAHA! Thankies for your reading support then go and do what the little dude said and review!! ::Chibi eyes:: pwease!! 


End file.
